Cream Pudding's AkuRoku Drabbles
by Cream Pudding
Summary: This is a collection of AkuRoku drabbles I have written and will continue to add to when inspiration strikes me. I am open to suggestions and drabble ideas. Some drabbles will contain smut and will be adequately tagged as such in the Author Notes. AKUROKU
1. The Interview

_**Author Notes:**_ This fanfic is an ongoing collection of disjointed drabbles. Please follow to be kept up to date with new additions.  
 **Story Notes:** First Meetings, Silly, Embarrassment

 _ **The Interview**_

Summary  
Roxas attends an interview for his dream job.

* * *

Roxas checked himself out for the fifth time in the dingy mirror of the office restroom he was in. He flicked his hair this way and that way, he rubbed his cheeks and could swear that his facial hair – which he had shaved just this morning – was already growing back in. He straightened his tie and tugged at the Full Windsor knot which he had re-done twice already, and wondered if he should re-tie it for a third attempt. He, however, got distracted by a tiny speck of fluff on his dark blue suit sleeve which he picked off, before finding another, and another, and another.

He let out a tiny, muted groan, snapped his eyes up to the mirror, and straightened and shrugged his shoulders with a huff of irritated air. "All right, Roxas. You can do this. It's just an interview for the job of your dreams. No biggie. You've got this. Four years of college have totally prepared you for being scrutinized. You've watched all the interview questions on Youtube. You've practiced this a million times with your brother. You _can do this_." Roxas tugged at his suit jacket, gripped his suitcases handle tightly and headed back out into the plush carpeted waiting room with its rows of leather-bound chairs.

He hardly got his butt settled in one before his name was called.

"Roxas Mills, we're ready to see you now," a woman behind the imposing reception desk said. She stood up and ushered Roxas down a hall. She pushed open a door to a small interview room and asked him to take a seat. Roxas did, putting his suitcase on the table he sat before and looked around himself when he was left alone.

There wasn't much in the blue-gray walled room with its garish halogen-tube light, which gave off a quiet but steady hum. There was the unremarkable desk, with a chair for the interviewer and the chair Roxas was sitting on, and there also stood a potted fern in the corner of the room.

Roxas waited, looking at the digital clock mounted on the wall. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We've had so many applicants that I didn't get a chance to grab anything for lunch. I hope you don't mind me just finishing off this cupcake. I even brought one for you, because it would be rude to be the only one eating." Bright white teeth flashed but Roxas wasn't aware of the vibrant red hair – neatly tied into a high-sitting ponytail – or the man's height and thin frame. He wasn't even aware of sharp cheekbones, pointed but square chin, or the tattoos under the eyes. All he saw where those emerald green gems shining brightly, as if lit from a light within, making them more vivid and dazzling than all the stars in the sky and even more gorgeous than dappled light filtering through fresh spring leaves.

"Ah – thank you," Roxas stammered out like a moron as he took the blue iced cupcake from the other man's hand in such a way that made their fingers brush. A shiver ran down Roxas' spine and he immediately felt himself blushing. He stared down at the petite cupcake with its blue frosting, candied rose, and edible metallic sprinkles.

"My name is Axel Trobe, and I'll be interviewing you today for the position of—"

Roxas didn't hear the rest. He just stared at Axel Trobe with the greenest eyes and the reddest hair and the coolest tattoos and the fairest skin. His mind went numb. He tuned out. He watched that mouth move, that smile flash, those eyes sparkle – all for him. A golden, tinkling laugh left that picture of perfection and flooded Roxas' ears, making him smile.

"Are you all right, Roxas?" Axel asked, still smiling, soft, generous, and warm, and tilting his head in the most adorable way imaginable.

Roxas nodded dumbly.

"You haven't even eaten your cupcake." The gift to all who laid their eyes upon him, also known as Axel Trobe, was still smiling, big and wide and all teeth.

Roxas, on auto-pilot, popped it into his mouth, paper cup and all. He quickly turned around and fished the chewed on cup out of his mouth, glaring at the dull gray carpet and cursing himself at what an idiot he was being and what an embarrassing loser he was and how he should be ashamed of himself to act like such a dork in front of Axel Trobe, and Roxas Trobe would be such a fitting name for himself… or maybe even Axel Mills…. Axel would fit him so well. Those eyes. He snapped out of his dumb thoughts, spun around in his chair again while chewing on the cupcake and fiddling with the dumb, embarrassing paper cup in his hands.

"It's good, isn't it," Axel said, still all grins. If he thought Roxas was the biggest dork in the history of humankind he wasn't letting on.

Roxas nodded dumbly, barely even tasting the cakey sweet treat in his mouth. He wondered what Axel tasted like as he watched the man pop his red iced cupcake into his mouth, taking it out of its paper cup beforehand though because Axel wasn't a moron. Roxas grumbled at himself but his attention was snapped up at the sight of Axel's tongue flicking out and licking his lips.

Those lips, those eyes, that hair, those fingers. He suddenly became transfixed on slender fingers, which flicked through Roxas' application.

"It says here you went to Maine."

Roxas nodded.

"I did too. Is old Professor Xemnas still working there?"

Roxas was dumbstruck. He and Axel had been to the same place? Had walked the same halls? Had breathed the same air? Roxas screamed at himself for being a smitten kitten. They were breathing the same air _right_ _now_. Why was he making such a big deal out of them having a shared past? He nodded, vaguely remembering that there had been a question and that this was the appropriate reaction to it.

"We used to call him Mansex, because of his ridiculously sexy hair." Axel laughed, radiant and sultry all at once.

Roxas felt himself heating up. His blush must only be growing. "He definitely has sexy hair," Roxas said, transfixed by Axel's locks. But his gaze was drawn back to those smoldering eyes, which only smoldered more because of the small smirk which adorned the other man's face.

"I want to be upfront with you, Roxas," Axel said, and Roxas _swore_ the man trilled his name a little, which made the hairs on his arms and at the back of his neck stand on end. "I like to do things a little bit differently in the interview process."

"Y-yes?" Roxas' heart was beating a billion times a second. All he could feel was a tingling sensation in his fingertips and the pulse in his gut.

"Instead of asking you all the boring things first, I want to get to the fun bits that we usually ask at the end. Like what your hobbies and interests are."

"Oh, ah… I'm into astronomy. I'm part of the astronomy club and I do education on open days and go on trips once a month to the Chelton observatory. I also love owls and do bird watching while I'm out there looking at the stars." Roxas was screaming at himself. Why was he being honest? He was the biggest, dumbest, dorkiest nerd on the planet.

"What's your favorite owl?"

"Oh, I like all of them, really."

"No, no. You _have to_ have a favorite." Axel grinned at Roxas and leaned across the table a little.

Roxas glanced down at Axel's hand which was stretched out before him. Roxas dropped the paper cup on the floor beneath the table and rested his arm on the table's surface, close to Axel's arm, but not close enough to be touching. "Well… I guess I'm a bit boring. Probably the powerful owl, if I _have_ to choose."

Axel nodded and hummed as if he understood. "Personally, I'm more partial to the cinnamon scops owl with tufty ear feathers and its tiny body… but I can see the charm of the powerful owl."

Roxas was gobsmacked. "You… know owls?"

"I do. My uncle owns a small wildlife sanctuary, over in Minto. He nurses injured animals back to health and I used to help him a lot. I still go there sometimes. He lets me in the back and I can look after all the owls and other animals."

Roxas was staring, his eyes and mouth wide. He was in love. He was in so much fucking love.

"Do you want to—"

"Yes!" Roxas snapped, leaning forward a little more.

Axel laughed heartily. "Yes, what? I wasn't even finished asking the question."

Roxas rubbed at himself. He was _so_ red-faced. The room was _so_ stuffy. "Um… I just.. I don't know," he quickly muttered, looking down at the table.

"Well, I was asking if you are happy to move on to the next question."

There was definite disappointment flushing through Roxas. How could he be so _stupid_ to assume Axel would ask him to come along to see the owls. He was sure he would not get this job. He was sure he wouldn't leave this place with his dignity intact. He nodded dumbly.

"All right. So, Roxas." Axel looked through his paperwork, shuffling things around before he looked back up at Roxas with a brilliant smile. "What is your biggest weakness?"

Axel just kept smiling, his hair was so perfect, his eyes so brilliant green like the summer grass after a good soaking. There were flecks of deeper green and of amber in those eyes. He could see it if he looked very closely. He wished he could get closer. "What was the question again?" he asked, having completely forgotten.

Axel chuckled low in his throat and that rumble made Roxas moan inwardly.

"I asked, what do you think is your biggest weakness," Axel, an Adonis amongst men, repeated.

Those green eyes just sparkled so mesmerizingly. Roxas sighed and breathed out, "Your eyes." He was still for a second, realization dawning on him and mortification spreading like a black death through his body.

The smirk on Axel's face dropped, a low and animalistic grunt was given and then Axel sprang up, grabbed Roxas by the front of his business shirt and tie and pulled him up, out of his chair and their mouths smooshed together with fire and passion. Roxas cupped Axel's face, pushing the other man closer to himself, intensifying their kiss. They sucked so hard on each other, desperate and raw. The taste of sweet cake was in Axel's mouth, his cologne – a heady mix of woody and earthy tones – filled Roxas' nostrils and he thought he could never get enough of it or the other man.

But then they pulled apart, falling back into their chairs and huffing and puffing.

"After this interview is done, do you want to go out for a coffee? I know this great little café in Minto, right by my uncle's animal sanctuary." Axel was smiling broadly, his lips rimmed red. He even licked at them, as if savoring the taste Roxas might have left there.

Roxas gave a million little nods. Even if this job interview didn't pan out he definitely knew something else would.

* * *

 **Author Notes -** This was based on an image prompt which I can't link here because FF net sucks. You can, however, see it if you go to my Ao3 account (cream_pudding) and find my AkuRoku Drabbles.


	2. 6 point 5 Days of Summer

_**Story**_ ** _Notes:_ ** Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Temperature Play, Teasing, Swearing, Smut, Sex, Blow Jobs

 _ **6.5 Days of Summer**_

Summary:  
 _There is a game they play each summer. Roxas tries to hold out for as long as he can._

* * *

There came a barrage of loud bangs from somewhere shocking Roxas awake with a start. Heart hammering he looked around himself at the darkened bedroom. Axel was nowhere to be seen. Did he have work? Roxas could barely make out the time of the digital clock that sat on the bedside stand, but that looked like a 6. It was _way_ too early to be up for either of them.

"Axel!" Roxas grumbled like a tired bear and pushed himself – with great effort – out of the bed. His bare feet touched the hardwood floor and he padded towards the sound of the intrusion while he rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

The bangs were relentless and coming from the front door.

"I'm coming, shut up you fucking lunatic!"

The banging ceased and Roxas peaked through the curtain next to the door to see who it was. His boyfriends flame red hair, dazzling green eyes, and broad grin were right up against the window.

"Axel, you moron! You have a key, use it," Roxas snapped with gruff indignation at having been pulled out of bed for a numbnut who had keys. But he opened the door anyway.

"My hands are full," Axel explained as he stepped through the doorway, his arms indeed laden with bags and boxes.

"Put things down, you dweeb. Use your fucking head." Roxas slammed the door to their one-bedroom house shut.

"You're such a grump when you wake up early."

"I wouldn't be up early if you weren't a dickhead. What's with all this shit anyway?" Roxas was still rubbing at his eyes, still yawning, but he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.

Axel dumped his bags on the kitchen bench, turned around and a smirk spread like he was the Grinch himself ready to ruin Christmas.

Roxas' eyes went wide and sleep suddenly fell away. "Oh no." He took a step back from Axel.

"Oh, _yes_."

"No. It's not—" His head snapped towards the calendar on the fridge.

"Baby," Axel took a deep breath, rested one hand on top of the calendar while the other ripped off the page. "It's summer," he screamed with euphoria and cast the month of May aside to reveal June in all its 30-day glory. Axel madly cackled and returned to unpacking the boxes, and boxes, and _boxes_ of popsicles and ice cream cones.

Roxas groaned so hard it bent him in half and he rubbed at his temples. "Why are you like this? Why am I _with_ you? I'm getting a fucking divorce! I'm packing my things and living with Sora until the fall." Roxas was already stomping off towards the bedroom – not to pack, but to try and get some shut-eye. Heaven only knew he would need all the rest he could get to be able to get through the next… 91 days. Roxas felt sick.

* * *

The next days – when he wasn't at work – were hell. Axel was there, eating ice cream every minute of the morning and evening until they went to sleep. He sucked, slurped, moaned, and groaned. He gave Roxas every detail of his ice cream eating experience—

" _It tastes so good, Roxas."_

" _It's so soft and creamy in my mouth, Roxas."_

" _That tangy flavor makes me shiver."_

" _Mmmmmmm."_

" _Oooooooooh, Roxas."_

" _I can feel it dribbling down my lips and chin."_

And it always _did_ dribble down and out of Axel's mouth. He only ever did that with the plain vanilla ice creams. And he'd lick at himself and make more lewd sounds. When he finished his ice cream he usually groaned like he was having an orgasm and would thrust his hips up or towards Roxas if they were sitting, snuggling, or laying close together.

"Why do you have to do this every year?" Roxas whined after Axel, who left to clean up his face and hands.

"You only have yourself to blame for this, Roxas," Axel shouted and laughed maniacally.

Roxas gave a grumbling stare at the TV. Three years ago they had flung themselves at each other and had been inseparable ever since. Roxas had learned a lot about Axel, which had included some savory and unsavory things. Like the fact that Axel couldn't eat ice cream without making it look highly suggestive. It made Roxas angry, embarrassed, and really fucking horny. They hadn't been together for long before an ultimatum had been cobbled together: Axel was only allowed to eat ice cream in the summertime.

Three summers hadn't done anything to curb Axel's behavior. It hadn't grown any tolerance or understanding within Roxas either. He still, and would forever, find Axel's tonguing of his frozen treats ridiculous.

He had tried to deny the man sex until he learned to suck on frozen, creamy dairy without making people stare and for parents to shield their children's eyes from view when Axel was around. It never worked because Roxas couldn't commit to his own standards. But this year it would be different. This year he would hold out all summer and wipe that dumb, self-satisfied smirk off Axel's face.

But it was proving hard.

Day after day Axel's consumption of the ice cream grew more ludicrous. He'd bite the ends off waffle cones and suck loudly while he rubbed his other hand down his chest and under his pants.

Roxas could never look away. He missed Axel touching him, and the way Axel rimmed his tongue over the waffle cone and stuck his tongue in made Roxas' anus feel sad and neglected.

Whenever Axel's gorgeous, virescent eyes slipped open – giving Roxas a vivacious glint – and corners of those luscious lips curled up in the slightest smirk, Roxas instantly snapped his attention elsewhere. He wouldn't let Axel win. He wouldn't fold. He would breathe deep and think of the unsexiest things imaginable – fungus, roman greek architecture, towers, rockets, Axel's cock—with a wild exclamation of whatever expletive Roxas' tongue favored at that moment Roxas always had to rise from the lounge, or chair – or wherever he had been watching Axel from – and stormed out to get some fresh air and readjust his hard erection in his pants while Axel's rusty chuckle followed.

* * *

Time ground against Roxas like a glacier – relentlessly slow, wearing him down and turning him into a crumbling mess.

It was mid-afternoon on the weekend and they had finished their lunch – which Axel had been able to eat like a normal human being – but then the inevitable desert came out. A chocolate covered vanilla popsicle. Axel offered one to Roxas and he took it because he loved ice cream, even if Axel was an ignoramus.

They settled onto the lounge, Roxas snuggling against Axel's back and they watched the latest episode of a series they were currently following.

Roxas could hear the crunch of the chocolate coating from both himself and Axel as they bit into their frozen desserts. Axel's hand gently meandered down Roxas' side and stilled at his hips and all was peaceful – if Roxas ignored Axel's wet sounds behind himself.

After the show had ended Roxas got up to use the bathroom. He had only been for a minute but found Axel sitting on the lounge with _another_ ice cream in his mouth.

Roxas glared and Axel batted his eyelashes. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to send off some emails." He headed towards his desk which stood at the other end of the living room by the curtained window.

"You want me to be quiet?" Axel let out an extra big slurp and hum of appreciation.

"I've been _begging_ you to be quiet for years."

"I mean the TV, not my eating habits."

Roxas didn't need to look around to know his boyfriend was grinning from ear to ear. Roxas booted up his PC and got to work.

* * *

It wasn't more than ten minutes before Roxas was finished. Axel had fallen silent and all Roxas had heard were noises from the TV. It grew hope in Roxas that maybe Axel was done being lewd for the next hour or so but on turning around and walking towards the lounge his dreams smashed to pieces and fell to the ground in painfully sharp shards.

Axel was _covered_ in vanilla. It was dripping down his face, covered his fingers, and soaked his shirt.

"What have you _done?_ " Roxas shrieked a little while staring at the other man in disbelief.

"Enjoying myself."

"Axel!"

Axel gave an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders before he opened his mouth wide and slid the remainder of the popsicle between his lips. He pulled the treat in and out of himself slowly. His tongue flicked out and licked the tip of the ice cream block and then he pushed it into himself again, moaning as he kept pushing it down. He lifted his face to the ceiling, exposing his neck. Roxas watched Axel's Adam's Apple bob with powerful sucks while those louder and louder hyper-sexualized moans and groans kept spilling out of the man like he was a porn channel.

The ice cream was removed, Axel looked at Roxas, more cream trickling from the corner of his mouth, and Axel licked his fingers one at a time. He pushed them into his mouth and sucked, his eyes sliding closed a little more with each digit and his moans increasing in level once again.

"Roxas," Axel moaned the way he always did when he was about to come.

Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He roared and stormed over to the lounge, unzipping himself as he went. "Stop it! Fucking _stop it!_ " he screamed. Axel feigned a surprised look up at him. Roxas grabbed the popsicle out of Axel's hand and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

"Roxas, what's gotten into you?" Axel sounded aghast in a really fake way.

" _You!_ You fucking tormenting teasing cocksucking sex machine! Suck on me, you fucking shithead!" Roxas pushed his pants down and grabbed Axel's head with both his hands. He drove Axel's open and waiting mouth onto his pent up and leaking erection. He whimpered with a sharp cry as Axel wrapped his arms around his hips and swallowed him down.

Axel's mouth was so cold against Roxas' shaft. It made his breath hitch and sent shivers down his spine. Axel's tongue massaged, directing frosty touches to Roxas' head and the underside of his shaft. Axel hummed with gusto like Roxas was the best and tastiest ice cream he had ever had. Roxas' hands gripped Axel's head tighter every time the man sucked harder on him, and his fingers flexed every time Axel's teeth scraped and sent chills down Roxas' spine.

Roxas didn't last long. Axel's sucking, his sticky, cold hands on Roxas' backside, and his now-warm mouth and his absurdly loud and sexual murmurs drove Roxas off the cliff. He let go of Axel's head and reached out, gripping the back of the lounge to support himself as he came into his boyfriend's mouth. He could hear Axel swallowing him down over the noise of his own exclamations of, "Fuck, Ax, Fuckin' love you, you creep!"

Roxas was left panting. Axel pulled off Roxas, hummed in appreciation and then chuckled. He dragged Roxas close to himself and down onto his lap. They looked at each other for a moment. A self-satisfied smirk sat on Axel's lips, and cum was dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Roxas shivered more. No matter how gross Axel was he was also ineffably sexy. Roxas' arms wound around Axel's neck and they hugged each other for a while until Roxas' racing heart and his puffing subsided.

"You're such a jerk," Roxas reprimanded softly, kissing Axel's neck, which was sticky and sweet, so Roxas began licking at him.

Axel giggled. "You lasted a full six and a half days. That's something to be proud of. You beat your six-day record."

"Shaddap. I'll make you pay, one day." He tried to glare at Axel but it wasn't working. He was too relieved from the orgasm still pulsing through him to muster up any sort of hard emotion.

Axel snorted and began kissing Roxas, who licked himself and ice cream from around Axel's mouth.

"You're so gross and sticky," Roxas grumbled after a few more sucks of tasty lips.

"Do you want to lick me clean or should we have a shower together?"

"Shower. I need you to lick my ass and then put your cock in me."

Axel rumbled with a laugh. "I love how horny you get after a few days of sex-deprivation."

"Shaddap."

More kisses followed.

Next year Roxas would _definitely_ hold out for longer.

* * *

 **Author Notes -** This story came about because of the custom emoji's that are being used on the AkuRoku discord server I'm a part of. If you want to talk to me on discord or would like an invite to the server you can add me **Cream Pudding#7945**


	3. Drunk Plans Are The Best Plans

**Story Notes:** Friends to Lovers, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Smut, Blow Jobs

 **Drunk Plans are the Best Plans**

Summary:  
 _Roxas needs a subject for his photography project. Lucky for him, his friend, Axel, is crazy enough to go along with it._

* * *

The night had started off sitting on the lounge but had quickly devolved into laying on the carpeted ground, staring up at the white ceiling while empty and mostly drained bottles of booze were amassed between the two of them.

Roxas had come to see Axel so he could whine about his photography project because he didn't have a clue what he wanted his subject to be. The conversation had gotten out of hand and now they were here with Axel laughing hysterically.

"You're actually _seriously_ thinking about it? Dude, I was kidding," Axel roared with more laughter and slapped Roxas' stomach with mirth.

Roxas elbowed Axel in the ribs. "I can work with it. Flowers in Bloom. It's gonna have artistic flair."

"You jus' wanna see dudes cream themselves, you pervert," Axel squeaked with laughter.

"Nah, I'm gonna be totes profesh about it. 'N' anyway, it's also gonna be women too."

"You really think you could convince a woman to fuck herself in front of you? Where've you been hiding these big kahunas all these years, Roxy?" Axel's humid-and-heavy-with-alcohol breath hit Roxas' neck as the man rolled over. He ruffled Roxas' hair and his giant grin squeezing his green eyes completely shut.

"You're the one who said I should do it," Roxas mumbled, turning a little more towards Axel and getting a good whiff of the man's spicy musk.

"I was totes kiddin'." Axel still wore a massive smile.

"Well, kidding or not 's' a good idea. I'mma do it. I'll start tomorrow."

"Who're you gonna photograph?"

"Ah…" Roxas drawled out as a heaviness fogged his brain. He hadn't thought if this – or _anything_ really since this idea had literally only been born five minutes ago. "You?"

"Me?"

Axel pulled back a bit so they could stare each other in the eyes, which they did for a few silent seconds.

Roxas didn't know why he said that, but now that it was out he went with it. "You're my friend. You don't wanna see me fail, do you?"

Axel gave a brash barking laugh. "You want _me_ to jerk off in front of _you_ while _you_ take photos?"

"It's…" Roxas felt himself turning hot and it wasn't because of all the alcohol, "gonna be professional. I needed to start on this two weeks ago. _Please_ , Axel?"

"You just wanna see my O face, admit it." Axel's face drew into a lewd expression. His mouth hung wide with his tongue dangling out and he made jerking motions with his hands.

Roxas snorted with laughter but tried to pull it back to seriousness. "No, don't be gross. You're my closest friend and I helped you out last semester."

Axel kept laughing. Tears were streaming from his eyes. "The things you'll do to get with me."

"Will you do it?" Roxas pulled himself up and looked down at Axel.

"What? Jerk off for ya?" Axel did the face and hand motion again, adding sound effects this time around.

"Stop it," Roxas giggled, grabbing Axel's hands to force his friend to stop.

"Does it turn you on?" Axel leered and then began laughing again.

"No, you're a big ape," Roxas tittered, squeezing Axel's hands tightly.

"And you're my tiny banana!" Axel cracked up laughing even more somehow.

h3/h3

* * *

The gear was all set up; reflectors, defusers, lamps, and tripod. The neutral colored backdrop hung, the white pillows and black blankets and sheets meticulously arranged and now all Roxas needed to do was position his subject and then frame him right.

"Lay down, make yourself comfortable, but make sure your head stays on the satin pillow," Roxas commanded while he looked through the eyepiece of his Sony A7 Mark III. He had his lens kit on hand but was sure he only needed his 85mm F1.4 lens for this shoot, but he was contemplating swapping out for the 55mm F1.8 instead. It was a more comforting thought to be stressing over rather than deal with the reality of what he and Axel were about to be doing.

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this," Axel laughed in that brash way that usually meant he was _slightly_ uncomfortable. He stopped abruptly and held his head while grimacing. "Ouch, I'm still hung over."

"Hey, the alcohol _and_ this was _your_ idea so quit bitching. But… if you really want to you can back out" Roxas looked over the top of his camera to glance at his friend, wrapped in his red The Flash bathrobe.

Axel kept lowering himself onto the makeshift lounge Roxas had created. "And leave my friend in the lurch? No way. Drunken ideas are usually the best ideas anyway. I'm positive you're gonna get a D or a HD for this." Axel turned around to face Roxas and flashed him a grin as he reclined on cushions.

Roxas snapped his attention back to the camera for comfort and to make sure his framing was spot on. "Move down a bit." Roxas was definitely regretting the pissed conversation and commitment he had made to this project last night, but he really needed to cobble something together, and waking up hungover hadn't helped him come up with any new ideas, so this was what he had to stick with.

"That better?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I can see your face perfectly."

Axel waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. Roxas was glad his face was behind the camera. Every second this dragged out for the more embarrassing it became.

"So… you just want me to rub one out now and you'll take photos?"

"Yeah." Roxas looked over his camera towards Axel's lanky legs, which were splayed. The man was fiddling with his bathrobe tie. Roxas quickly looked through his camera lens again. "There's lube to your left and tissues as well."

"Cool—Ooooh, you use the same lube as I do. Nice!" Axel grinned and looked to be pumping it into his hand from what Roxas could make out within the framing of his lens.

Roxas' throat felt a bit tight. This was such a bad idea, especially when he acknowledged he had always had a _teeny, weeny_ crush on Axel. The guy was cool and funny and they had been hanging out together for the past two years and even collaborated on mixed media projects in the past. And now he was going to watch his friend masturbate? _No_ , Roxas reprimanded. He wasn't going to watch. He was merely observing and waiting to capture the perfect moment – the moment when Ax—no! his _subject—_ blew his load to trap the moment of ecstasy for eternity in digital form.

Roxas was pulled out of his own personal justifications as to why this was a viable photography project when he began hearing rustling coming from in front of himself. Axel was gearing up to perform and Roxas felt an intensely tight squeeze in his gut.

He took a breath and cleared his throat. He fiddled with his camera, making sure the settings were all right as he said, "You can pull the blankets over yourself if that's more comfortable for you. The camera is only trained on your face and shoulders. Just pretend I'm not here."

Axel hummed. He looked to be thinking before he said, while looking directly at the camera, "I don't know Rox… the idea of you looking at me is kind of turning me on. You wanna see?"

A deep tingle and flush ran through Roxas. He tried to say in a steady voice, "You _sure_ you're just hungover? Sounds more like you're still pissed from last night."

"I'm _definitely_ hungover aaand… I _may_ have had a bit of a sip or five before I left to come here. Not enough for it to make me unable to perform. Just enough to inject some courage." The cautious look on Axel melted and he grinned.

Roxas hummed. "Wish I had thought of that."

Axel gave a breathy chuckle and wriggled a bit which caused his red bathrobe to slide down and expose pale shoulders. Roxas stared through his lens at his friend's collarbone. They had gone swimming in the past. Axel frequently didn't wear a shirt in the summer heat, so Roxas didn't understand why he was having this sudden overheated feeling rising inside himself. No – he _did_ know… it was the situation – it was Axel's twitching lips and his eyes closing with pleasure and the knowledge that the other man was currently—Roxas gulped and looked away. His hands were feeling very clammy. He kept wiping them on his pants.

Roxas spoke to fill the uncomfortable space he was feeling suffocated by, "A-are you… have you started?" He knew the answer but…. Words weren't cooperating with him right now.

"What do _you_ think?" Axel chuckled low in his throat. His eyes drifted half-way open and he licked his lips again.

Roxas breathed shakily against his camera. "Okay, well… just do what you need to do. I'll stay quiet and just…" his cheeks were burning, "wait."

Axel chuckled some more. "All right. But tell me if this is getting ya hot, okay?"

"This is purely professional, Axel."

"Even professionals can get hot, _Roxas_ ," Axel drawled with sarcasm but then did something to make himself gasp.

Roxas stayed quiet and watch— _observed,_ he corrected in his head. At first, he looked down at his feet while he listened to the quiet sounds of shifting material, which was then joined by something Roxas could only describe as _wet_. His cheeks were so hot, his heart raced. He knew that sound all too well from personal experience.

Roxas continued to stay quiet. He wished he had music playing in the background to drown out the sounds – particularly when Axel's breath started becoming audible in the room. There were soft pants, short, sharp inhales, and tiny whimpers. The tiny whimpers were what made Roxas finally look through the lens. Axel's nicely brushed and immaculate hair was a little disheveled now. His cheeks were rosy and his mouth hung open while his eyes were shut tight.

Roxas gulped and then he couldn't look away from the beautiful sight before him. He couldn't even redirect his gaze when he felt the telltale warmth pooling into his groin, making him stiff.

This went on for maybe five minutes. Axel's soft sounds became louder, harsher, more frantic. Roxas couldn't help but wonder if this was how Axel always masturbated or… if he was putting on a show for Roxas. That thought made Roxas' ears sear.

Each exhale of air from Axel was a hefty puff. He seemed to be putting his whole body into this and his head was rolling about violently from side to side. Roxas looked up over his camera, the small viewscreen too confining. He wanted to see—Roxas gawked. Axel was completely naked, the bathrobe flung open, and no blanket to cover any part of him. His long legs were spread apart giving Roxas a perfect view of Axel's dark red hairs around the base of his cock which was thick and large and being pumped furiously. Axel's heavy sac hung and rested on his other hand which was—Roxas' gaze snapped away and his heart was in his throat. Axel was fingering himself.

That knowledge squeezed Roxas' chest and he felt his penis throbbing and yearn. He looked back – he had to look back… for… his art.

"Sas," Axel murmured, still with closed eyes and head flopping this way and that. His hand kept jerking off his cock, and his fingers seemed to be rubbing himself senseless from the inside.

" _Sas_ ," Axel said with more strength.

Roxas could do little else but stare with his mouth hanging open and… his hand going to his groin to adjust himself, and then… rub himself. Only a little. Just a _tiny_ bit.

" _Roxas_ ," Axel grunted.

Roxas froze and stared.

Axel's eye's slipped open showing a glint of virescent and as soon as Axel saw Roxas looking at him he smirked. " _Good_. You're paying attention," Axel rumbled and his words trickled through Roxas like thick, sweet honey.

Roxas kept watching as Axel squirmed, moaned, and arched his back. Roxas' name kept falling out of Axel's mouth, which made Roxas thumb a little more vigorously at the head of his penis through his clothes. He took in all of Axel's motions, his little bucks, the flexing of his abdominal muscles, the way his fingers cupped his balls and thumbed over his slit and… and the way his other hand seemed so desperate to reach up further into himself.

"Roxas," Axel moaned, "fuck, I wish I was fucking you right now. I want to suck on you, and pound you, and make you cum in my mouth." Axel's verbal ejaculation made Roxas jump. His heart was in his throat, making it very hard to breathe or swallow. He couldn't peel his eyes off Axel as he – with the deepest moan – arched his back, pushed his backside up into the air and sprayed cum like he was a fountain.

Roxas' breath rasped in his lungs and he stared in disbelief. Everything about Axel was _so_ incredibly _sexy_. The man's hips crashed back down to the ground and his breath ran ragged for a while until he got himself under enough control to ask, "Did you – get it?"

Roxas' eyes went wider than they already were. "Fuck!" he cried out.

"You… didn't?" An amused chuckle accompanied Axel's rusty tumbling question.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" Roxas groaned, checking his camera. Nothing – he hadn't taken a single damn photo. He groaned again, louder, deeper, with more frustration and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Axel. Fuck! I'm so sorry. I completely…" he grunted and pulled his hands away—Roxas yelped and took a step back.

Axel was right beside him, completely naked and grinning down at Roxas while come slid down his body.

"Was I too distracting?" Axel closed the distance between them again and he reached out, stroking Roxas' cheek which left a wet trail in the gentle touches wake.

Roxas felt a deep shock. That hand had been on Axel's… Roxas gulped. "Did you… why did you say that stuff when you… came."

"Because it's what I like to imagine when I cum." Axel wore a self-assured smirk.

Roxas' mind fuzzed over and fogged up. "What?"

"Did you like what you saw?" Axel husked, leaning in and pulling at Roxas' ear with his lips.

Axel's breath against Roxas' neck, the man's soft lips and body heat and fingers tracing along Roxas' collarbone were… all so familiar and right now accosting his senses and making him want _all_ of Axel for worse than ever before. His erection throbbed painfully and Axel's touch burned but he didn't want it to ever change or leave him. He wasn't sure what was going on. "You're… so drunk. You should go home."

"Nah, Roxy. I'm not. I'm horny for you."

"Horny?"

"Yeah, aren't you for me?" Axel dropped to his knees and pushed the palm of his hand against Roxas' groin. Roxas' eyes almost bugged out and, gasping, he pulled his groin away from the other man.

Axel looked up, the smirk falling from his face. "I'm not putting you off am I?" Axel reached up and took Roxas' hand.

Roxas' mind reeled. He wasn't sure what was happening right now.

"I like you, Roxas. It's the only reason I agreed to this," Axel said softly, looking more serious than any other time today. "It's probably the only reason my drunk-as-fuck brain came up with this idea," came the thoughtful utterance.

"Y-you… _like_ me?" Roxas almost choked on his words.

"Yeah. I'm hoping you like me too."

Axel _liked_ him? Axel had asked Roxas how he felt about him. For a second Roxas didn't know the answer – he just outright forgot. But Axel's touch against him finally made him certain. "I do," Roxas barely got out over a whisper.

The smile returned to Axel's face. "Can I suck you off?"

Roxas coughed. "You – you wanna _what?"  
_  
Axel pulled at Roxas' pants and rubbed his palm over Roxas' erection again. This time Roxas didn't pull away. He pushed into the touch and hissed.

"Suck. You. Off. Cum in my mouth. I wanna taste you." Axel gave Roxas a sultry and seductive glance while his fingers teased the outline of Roxas' erection.

Roxas nodded and stared at Axel while the man hummed, licked his lips and then worked Roxas free from his clothes. Warm hands on his cock made Roxas shiver and shudder with need. Despite not having taken a photo the mental image of Axel pleasuring himself was burned into Roxas' mind and he saw it now as the heat of Axel's mouth engulfed the head of his penis.

Roxas squeaked and moaned. His mind turned to mush. He slid his fingers into Axel's hair and held on while he steadily began guiding Axel off and onto himself, a little deeper each time until he was fucking himself in Axel's mouth. Axel was moaning around Roxas' cock. He sounded like he was enjoying himself, and gave many little sharp sucks while he rubbed his tongue under and over Roxas' cock.

Roxas was definitely losing his mind. Axel felt so good. Axel _liked_ him! He _liked_ Axel! He was _fucking_ Axel. It was almost like a dream. But the sensations inside of himself were very real. With every throb of his cock, a faint tingling sensation buzzed through him and it was very rapidly increasing in strength.

Roxas' fingers clenched the sides of Axel's head a little tighter, he fucked himself a little deeper and groaned a little louder. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' hips, pulling him close. Axel deepthroated Roxas fiercely as if he _knew_ that Roxas was insanely close. And then Roxas was all there, crying out in euphoria, his orgasm ripping through him, convulsions making him twitch and spurt into Axel's mouth. Roxas' legs shook and he braced himself on Axel's shoulders. Axel pulled off Roxas a little and sucked on his head for a great while, holding Roxas firmly to help support him.

A few more shuddering throbs of euphoria left Roxas and he felt wrecked. He bent over and curled himself around Axel a little and they stayed pushed together. Axel's mouth let Roxas' wilting shaft flop out but Axel's arms were still as supportive as ever around him.

"Wow," Roxas breathed, his heart thumping painfully like he had run a marathon.

Axel chuckled and nuzzled against Roxas' groin. "Wish I had taken a photo of that."

Roxas groaned. "I'm so fucking sorry, Axel."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I know I'm too irresistible." Axel looked up at Roxas and licked his lips.

Roxas sank to the ground, his legs still shaky. He looked at Axel while he felt his face burning. "I… you really are." Considering all that had just happened Roxas gave up on his embarrassment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other man's. Axel's arms wound around Roxas, pulled him on top and they started making out on the floor of Roxas' makeshift studio.

Their tongues pushed against each other, tasting, licking, savoring. Axel's hands were all over Roxas, seeking out his skin under the t-shirt and jeans in desperation. Roxas filled himself up on the feel of smooth, soft skin against the palms of his hands.

Eventually, Roxas pulled out of the hungry kisses. "You _really_ like me?" He _needed_ to hear it again.

Axel panted and smacked his lips. "Yeah. _Really, really_ like. I like you enough to do this all again."

"Again?" Roxas gulped and his body felt fuzzy with a million butterflies dancing.

"Yeah. You've still got to get your project done. I'll give you as many O faces as you want. But… can I make a suggestion?"

Roxas stared down at Axel's body underneath him. He wanted to bite Axel's neck, suck on him, get Axel's cock into him. He shook his head, suddenly remembering that Axel had said something. "Yeah."

"Set your camera to take time-lapse shots. And I want you to be right there beside me. I want us to jack each other off. I want to have photo's of my face while you give me a blowjob, and I want the camera on you when I make you come from eating out your ass."

Roxas had no words. He could only moan in that instant.

Axel grinned. "Sound like a good plan?"

"This is all for the project, right?"

"For now… yeah, I guess. I'd be happy to make a sex tape with you too though."

Roxas sputtered and then laughed. "You definitely had too much to drink."

Axel grinned. "No. I'm fine. I'm only drunk on the fact that you like me and let me go down on you. I want _more_ , Roxas. I'm really horny. Here, cop a feel." Axel took Roxas' hand and shoved it between the two of them.

Roxas grasped Axel's cock which was indeed starting to get hard again. A shudder of desire flushed through Roxas. He nodded frantically and throwing his arms around Axel's shoulders, started kissing the man again.

This project had just gotten a whole lot less embarrassing and a whole lot hotter.


	4. Switch It Up!

_**Story Notes:**_ Christmas, Christmas presents, sex toys, misunderstandings, winter, fluff

 _ **Switch It Up!**_

Summary:  
 _Axel plans, what he thinks to be, an amazing Christmas gift for Roxas._

* * *

Their lovemaking was always torrid after significant absences. Their fingernails clawed at each other like talons, kisses turned to sharp sucks and gnawing bites, bodies writhed and slapped together through rutting ecstasy, and when they were spent—their sweat-drenched, cum splattered and oozing bodies barely able to move anymore—they lay collapsed on top of each other and basked in the feel of soft twitches and harsh rasping gasps of air against each other's sweltering, clammy skin.

This time it had happened in the bedroom, so they rested in comfort, instead of being squashed on the lounge, or collapsed on the hallway floor. Axel smiled at his boyfriend—best friend—lover—confidant—and the only person in his whole life that he cared about more than himself. "Hi," he husked.

A tired chuckle rattled out of Roxas. "Hey. That was quite the greeting," Roxas chuckled some more. "I think my ass will feel you for the next two weeks."

"Let me feel you for the next two weeks." Axel tightened his hold around Roxas' waist, pulling them closer together. Their legs tangled, deep breaths—inhaling each other's scent of sweat and sex—followed. Soft, fluttering kisses pressed against brows, cheeks, necks.

"Work is sending me away again tomorrow," Roxas murmured after a flurry of kisses.

Axel pulled back a little. "But you _just_ got here. It's your birthday! _Roxas!_ Didn't we talk about you setting boundaries with your boss?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, sad resignation causing his brow to crease and lips to turn down. "This _is_ me setting boundaries. I wouldn't have come home at all if I didn't set boundaries."

Axel huffed and wrinkled his nose.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I'm here for my birthday—and I'm taking two weeks off for Christmas and New Year's. I'll be here for you. I'm gonna turn my phone off and I'll be here for you completely." Roxas pulled Axel into a monumentally tight embrace, which melted Axel's heart and made him instantly forget to be mad.

"Two weeks? Two whole weeks of just you and me?" he murmured against sweat-soaked blond hair.

"Yeah. We can do whatever you want." Roxas nodded eagerly and gave a giddy grin.

Axel's mind ticked over with ideas. "I wanna sleep in with you every day, we can go to JJ's for brunch, eat pancakes, come home, play video games—yeah! I wanna finish Amon's Wrath. I've been waiting forever for you to get home."

"I told you, you don't have to wait for me to finish it." Roxas picked at and brushed Axel's hair lovingly.

"But I _like_ having you watching me play it."

"Axel," Roxas sighed, giving him a soft look, craning his neck a little, and placing a chaste kiss onto Axel's lips. "I'm sorry that the last year has been so tough."

"Nah, babe. I know. It's okay."

"It's not okay. I miss you. I like my job, but I _love_ you. I'll be out of this role in hopefully two years, and then I'll have a cushy office job, at the head of the company working nine to three, and we'll have so much time together you'll get sick of me and dump me."

"Ha!" Axel erupted, "I'll never be sick of you. I'll never dump you. I'm gonna love having you around more. And you really think it'll just be two more years of this?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. That's what Xemnas keeps telling me when I ask him. He might move my promotion ahead of schedule if he gets sick of me asking him so much," Roxas laughed.

Axel stroked his fingers along the length of Roxas' spine. "Keep pestering him then."

"I will."

They grinned at each other and shared a kiss which turned deep for a few seconds and then abated.

"So, I'm going to have you all to myself for Christmas?" Axel asked.

"Don't we have a family luncheon with your folks?"

Axel rolled his eyes, wishing he could forget. "Well… besides that, of course."

"Ah. Still can't find a way to get us out of it?"

"As soon as I figure something out, I'll let you know—don't suppose you feel like getting food poisoning from your family's Christmas Eve dinner, do you?"

Roxas laughed. "If you let Aunt Mae hear you even _insinuate_ that _anything_ she _ever_ cooks could make _anyone_ sick… well, so help you, God."

"Ahh! So that's it then. Maybe if she murders me that would get us out of Christmas lunch."

Roxas laughed loudly. "No."

"Poo."

"Sorry, hon. We are stuck seeing your parents, and mine."

"I don't mind your family," Axel said.

"And I don't mind yours," Roxas enthused.

"Well, at least that makes _one_ of us."

Roxas gave Axel a gentle squeeze around the middle. "Your fam likes you, Ax… in their own way."

"Nah-ah. I'm pretty sure they like _you_. Maybe I _should_ dump you. They only ever ask about you. I'm sure they wouldn't want me around if I can't guarantee you coming along."

"Axel," Roxas rebuked softly and cupped Axel's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Look, it's fine, really. As long as _you_ like me, I don't care what my family thinks. So, are we still going to Summer Heights for your shindig?" Axel diverted.

"Yup. Sure are."

"Excellent." Axel hummed, feeling excited that things might fall in place.

"What're you scheming," Roxas asked.

"Scheming?" Axel gaped. "How offensive."

Roxas tittered. "I know that face you pull when you _scheme_." He squinted at Axel playfully.

Axel gaped wider, making Roxas laugh harder. Axel attacked Roxas with kisses placed to his upper body. Arms retracted from each other and fingers began tickling one another mercilessly. They both shrieked with laughter, rolled around the bed a little and eventually came to a lull, giggling against each other as they lay on their backs, arms still wound around each other and exchanging soft gazes.

"So, out with it. What have you been s—"

"Aah-aah-ah," Axel warned, waggling a finger in front of Roxas' face.

Roxas chortled and continued, "Planning."

"Well, I've been thinking about how you and Sora are always in a competitive rivalry around providing the bestest gifts for your nieces and nephews—"

"Call it for what it is, Ax. A brutal war which has waged since the dawn of time."

"Or that, sure." Axel looked at Roxas and smiled at the satisfied smirk that sat on his beloved's face.

"So, what are you sc-planning," Roxas corrected himself as Axel squeezed his arm tighter around the other man. "I can't let Sora wear the Favorite Uncle crown for two years in a row."

"Oh, it's really awesome. I've got this whole treasure hunt planned out. They are all gonna get a little parcel with a walkie-talkie inside and a treasure map and then we are gonna be ordering all the kids around, telling them what to do—I've got a whole roleplay thought out—and they will have heaps of fun. I'm hiring like this little obstacle course to set up on the field outside of the hall—and the whole thing will lead to a mountain of candy and a miniature pirate ship jumping castle. Trust me, they'll love it and Sora'll be forgotten."

Roxas emitted a barking laugh, squeezed Axel and kissed him. "That sounds brilliant. They always get so restless, especially by the evening."

Axel nodded. "Hey, what about you? What can I get you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know you always say you don't want anything and that you can afford stuff for yourself if you _really_ wanted it, but… well, what can I get ya? It doesn't have to be material things. It could be… an experience package or something. A day spa? If we have two weeks together, I might be able to get us a retreat or something."

Roxas hummed and thought for a while. The palms of his hands slowly dragged over Axel's skin, making him shiver. He had missed Roxas' touch and presence so much. Two weeks to spend with him would be a dream come true.

"We haven't been on a holiday in forever," Axel enthused, to try and help Roxas decide on something.

"You know… maybe…" Roxas hesitated.

"Out with it," Axel prompted.

"I'd ah… to be honest I'd rather not go anywhere. I just want to stay home with you. I travel so much, I really miss being home. I miss you, but—I mean, if you're sick of being home we can go somewhere too," Roxas added hastily.

Axel purred, rolled himself to be crouched over the top of Roxas and kissed him deeply. He ground his hips against Roxas slowly and shivered at the way Roxas hummed and moaned into his mouth. He loved turning his boyfriend on and lived for all the small sounds that left Roxas' mouth while they fucked. Axel pulled off reluctantly, looking down at the man he loved with his entire being. "So, what can I get you for Christmas?" He roved his eyes over Roxas' chest and up to his face. The lust he saw in cerulean eyes caused flutters of desire to stir in Axel's chest. He licked his lips.

"Um, I know this is probably really _lame_ but," Roxas drawled and slowly raised his hips so he was in contact again with Axel down there, "I kinda wanna switch."

"Switch?" Axel's mind fogged over with that thought. They had never done it like that before. Roxas had never indicated a desire for it.

"Yeah. Um… I think it would be really fun. Sora keeps telling me about him and Riku playing with it. Sora sends me photos and—"

"Woah." Axel stared, wide-eyed. He knew Roxas was close to his cousin, but he hadn't thought them to be _that_ close. "Okay, I don't need to know the details. You don't need to sell it to me, I'm completely down for it."

"Yeah? Really?"

"Of course. Jesus, Rox. If you want something all you ever have to do is ask. You never have to explain yourself to me."

Roxas beamed, flung his arms around Axel and gave him a big kiss.

Axel chuckled.

* * *

The door to the small, two bedroom house opened. A flurry of snow and wind blew into the wide hallway as the figures—pulling a small suitcase and carrying a duffle bag—rushed over the threshold with gasps and audible shivers. The door shut behind them and overcoats and jackets were removed.

"Wow, that's a total freak storm blowing through right now," Roxas whined, rubbing his hands together and then moving up on his arms.

Axel nodded, stomping his boots to get rid of the snow and sludge before sliding them off. "Yeah. The weather was supposed to be all calm. Lucky we left when we did. If I had to spend one more minute listening to my dad spouting his fucking right-winged agenda, I'd have shoved Mister Meow's scratch post down his throat."

Roxas laughed loudly at that. "Imagine if we got stranded there," he continued to giggle while disrobing.

Axel snorted with derision and huffed. "No thank you. I'm happy to be home and that I don't have to see them again until sometime next year."

"Same."

"You sure I can't disown them and just take your last name? Axel Parker. That works. Way better than Axel Dunn."

Roxas pressed into Axel's back and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want me to propose to you?"

Axel turned around and hugged Roxas back. "Only if we can guarantee that my folks won't be there at our wedding."

"Ahh… my parents will insist. So… I guess we'll never tie the knot."

"Suits me fine." Axel hooked his finger under Roxas' chin, tilting his head up and kissing lips.

"Same," Roxas smiled up as they parted from the kiss and they shared a soft smile. "Let's put all the family stuff behind us and spend Christmas together."

"Yeah. Here, come into the kitchen." Axel took up Roxas' hand, weaving their fingers together and went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Why can't we just go to the living room?"

"I've still got some stuff to set up. I haven't been home since the twenty-fourth and I've gotta do stuff to get your present ready."

"Oh?" Roxas gave him an excited stare.

"Yes, _oh_." They entered the small kitchen. "So, you just stay in here and get yourself hot chocolate. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Do you want me to make you anything?

"Same as what you're having, but maybe pour some alcohol into it."

Roxas laughed. "Sure."

They shared a kiss and Axel hurried off into the living room where he busied himself with lighting the log fire, turning on the power so the fairy lights—in the tree, along the stone fireplace, and around the window—all lit up. He then went to check the spare room to make sure everything was still as it should be and lit cinnamon, apple, and vanilla scented candles.

After a few more checks he softly padded back to the kitchen where he found Roxas sitting on the countertop, nursing a mug.

"Everything ready to go?" Roxas held out a mug for Axel as he approached.

"Yeah, we can go now." He spread Roxas' dangling legs open and slid in between them, taking the mug with a, "Thanks," and took a sip. "Mmm, peppermint."

Roxas clinked his mug against Axel's. "Merry Christmas, hot buns."

"Merry Christmas, snow bunny."

They kissed, tasting the chocolate, cinnamon, and peppermint on each other's lips. Roxas carefully slid off the counter, with Axel's arms to steady him and they walked hand-in-hand out into the hallway.

"Can you hold this for me. I need to get your present out." Roxas handed Axel his mug and quickly walked over to his suitcase which was still by the front door.

"What did you get me?" Axel looked at the festive red and white gift, complete with a green bow, that was tucked under Roxas' arm as he came back.

"You'll find out in a little bit. C'mon," Roxas took his mug back and led the way to the living room.

He let out a small sound of surprised wonder as they entered the dark space, lit by the cheery, crackling fireplace and multi-colored fairy lights. The scent of the candles from the other room wafted and mixed with the smell of the logs and the saccharine pine sap from their tree. "It's gorgeous!" Roxas awed, taking himself over to the tree to inspect the decorations in detail. "Is this one of Murphy's trees?" Roxas cast a quick glance over to Axel before setting his sights back onto the Christmas tree.

"Yes. They had a really good yield this year." Axel walked over to Roxas, sipping his hot chocolate and pulling his other arm around his boyfriend when he got there.

"I'm sad I missed it—you cutting down the tree I mean. I'm sorry I've been missing so many things lately," Roxas mumbled, leaning into Axel a little.

"I wish you could have been there too but… you like it, right? The tree? I picked a good one?"

"It's perfect," Roxas looked up, giving Axel a broad smile.

On instinct, they leaned in towards each other and shared another chocolate flavored kiss. Roxas then dropped his present under the tree. "That looks interesting," Roxas nodded towards a basket which was filled with individually wrapped presents.

Axel took his hand and led Roxas to their corner lounge where they snuggled down against each other, mugs in hands and looking at the fire.

"I decided to give you a bunch of little things that will make up the whole."

Roxas hummed, intrigued. "So mysterious."

Axel winked, and they debriefed a bit about the last two days. Roxas hadn't been able to get home so he had met Axel at Summer Heights on the 24th. They still giggled over what fun the children had and how some of the adults had been jealous; Sora had declared Roxas and Axel's gift the best gift that Christmas. Roxas ended up putting both their now-empty mugs on the coffee table before he straddled Axel's lap to herald the beginning of their makeout session.

They hadn't been able to be intimate with each other since before Roxas had left on his business trip almost a month ago. Christmas and exhaustion were both to blame. It still lingered in Axel's mind and deep in his body, but Roxas' warmth—his urgent fumbling, and needy, delving kisses—kept sleep far from Axel's mind.

The fire merrily crackled and popped and their sloppy smacks of lips, hums of pleasure, and increasingly huffier pants filled the quiet space.

"Maybe now's a good time to open our presents," Axel rumbled as one of Roxas' hands was up his shirt, tweaking a nipple, and the other being down Axel's pants, squeezing at his cock.

A muted grunt left Roxas. He pressed his lips to Axel's neck, sucked hard for a moment and stood up, pulling Axel along and towards the tree. "Okay. But no distractions. We open the presents and then get right back to what we were doing."

"Of course," Axel chuckled. Arousal made his body buzz, but he was also feeling giddy with excitement. He could hardly wait to see Roxas' expression when he saw the gift.

They sat down before the modestly sized tree. The multi-colored lights reflected in their eyes and painted their faces green, red, and white as they flickered on and off. Roxas grabbed the rectangular box, which was about as long as a small tablet but much deeper, holding it out to Axel who took it and pushed the basket towards Roxas.

"You open yours first," Roxas insisted and casually looked through the wrapped items inside his basket.

Axel ripped into the packaging and saw a white box. He found the picture on the front and read the name. "A… remote controlled anal massager… and cock ring?" Axel looked at Roxas who wore an eager grin.

"Open it!"

Axel did and saw an elegant glass vibrator, fashioned in the shape of a very large penis. He took it out and found a cock ring underneath.

"Do you like it?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely."

Roxas gave him a pressing look.

"It's just…" Axel hated to sound ungrateful but… "I've already got something like this."

A great big smile lit Roxas' face. "Oh no, honey. No, you don't!" Roxas pulled out his phone, fiddled with it while murmuring, "Just one sec," a few times and then the vibrator started buzzing.

Axel's eyes went wide. "You're doing that?"

"Yeah. It works over wifi or bluetooth. So, I can be away on business trips, but I can still make you scream my name."

A shiver went through Axel, stirring up his hunger. He reached out for Roxas, grabbing him behind his neck and pulled them into an open-mouthed kiss. Axel savored Roxas' firm sucks for a while before he pulled away. "Thanks, babe! It's gonna come in handy very soon."

Roxas giggled. "So, you _do_ like it."

"Yeah. I'm never gonna doubt your genius ever again."

Roxas giggled more. "Okay, so now me. There's so much stuff. Where do I start?" He didn't wait for a response from Axel. He dug in and opened the biggest box inside the basket, taking no care to savor the unwrapping process.

Roxas looked at the black box for a moment. He turned it over in his hand a few times. "A… sex swing?" he looked at Axel, confused.

"Yeah. Open up the rest."

Roxas did, uncovering five different flavors of lubricant, a tub of body chocolate, a ball gag, a small anal vibrator, and a Shibari starter kit.

"Wow, Ax… this stuff… is really all on message, huh." A laugh burbled out of Roxas as he inspected the items a little closer. "Anyone would think we're both sex-starved and completely depraved."

"We are, aren't we?"

"Shh," Roxas pressed his finger to Axel's lips. "It's fine for _us_ to know that but… what am I supposed to tell my colleagues and family when they ask what I got for Christmas?"

"An absolutely amazing ride?"

Roxas snorted with laughter, which made him cover his mouth and laugh even more. Axel leaned over, snaking his arm around Roxas and slid his hand into golden locks. He smiled at his partner, filled with pure joy over seeing Roxas so amused.

Roxas stopped laughing, grinned at Axel and let himself be pushed into a short kiss. Axel then trailed some more kisses over Roxas' hot cheek and towards his hair. "You wanted to switch it up, so I bought all these things for you and us. I can't wait to ride you, babe," Axel murmured next to Roxas' ear, a smirk dancing on his lips and a deep, anticipating heat welling in his gut.

Roxas pulled away, his hands on Axel's shoulders, "What?" He looked confused, his head tilting a little to the side and him giving Axel a hard stare.

Some of the giddy anticipation fell away from Axel at his boyfriend's expression. "The last time I saw you for your birthday… you said you wanted to switch. I'm not against the idea at all. I'm surprised you never said anything before then."

Roxas' eyes widened with dawning realization. A shout of laughter exploded from him. Roxas was suddenly bracing himself against Axel instead of holding him away.

"What's so funny?" Axel looked on completely flabbergasted.

Roxas reigned in his laughter, he wiped at his eyes a little and burst out laughing again as he looked at Axel. "Oh, hon. Babe. Ax. You are _so oblivious_ to anything that's not sex-related. It's adorable. I meant I wanted a _switch_. A _Nintendo Switch._ Dude." Roxas cracked up laughing again.

Axel let out a drawn out, "Oooh," as realization hit him. "An _actual_ switch."

"Yes," Roxas squeaked, laughing even harder.

Axel's funny bone was tickled then, and he began laughing too. "I'm sorry, babe. That was… a complete fuck up in my brain department."

They looked at each other, smiling and Roxas' laughter simmering down.

"I'll get you an actual Switch tomorrow during Boxing Day sales."

That got Roxas' high-pitched giggle to burble up again. "Thanks. I was thinking you were getting the TV all set up for us to play. I guess you were setting up whatever it is that's smelling so amazing in the other room though, huh?" Roxas cast his sight onto the spare bedroom with the ajar door.

Axel nodded. "You got me. You're not disappointed, are you?"

"Honestly, I was, but seeing how your brain works is too funny and adorable. I love you, Axel. Your one-track, sweet, over-the-top mind." Roxas got up on his knees, shuffled closer to Axel and kissed the top of Axel's head before sinking down into his boyfriend's lap, facing towards the tree. "So, tell me how this fantasy is going to play out."

"Well," Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, took a good whiff of his hair, which smelled a little like apples, and continued, "I have the swing set up on the door, a sex-nest of blankets, pillows, and that one spare mattress we've got. There's candles set up for mood-lighting, which is what you can smell. I thought we'd strip each other down first. I want to apply the body chocolate to myself and have you lick it all off. Then I am going to roll over for you, get you to fill up my ass with those lubricants and have you eat me out. I figured you could use the ball gag to stop me from screaming—you always say I get too loud when you eat me out," that netted Axel a giggle out of Roxas, "and after I've gotten you all hot and hard you can help me get into the sex swing and we can give that a go with you getting your cock all wet and inside of me."

Roxas tilted his head and looked up at Axel. "You're such a good planner."

Axel nodded and grinned.

"Can I make a suggestion though?"

"Of course."

Roxas turned a little, slinging his arms around his partner. "We do all that, but before I cum we switch," he tittered, "I put your Christmas present inside you and mess around with it while you fuck me on the swing."

Axel purred, leaned in and nibbled on Roxas' neck a little. "Sounds great." He pecked Roxas' lips. "Let's move everything into the spare room and get started."

"You mean our sex room."

Axel threw his head back a little and exploded with a sharp laugh. "I guess that's what it is now."

Roxas grinned, kissed Axel and stood up, holding his hand out to help Axel up. "It's going to be a great way to end Christmas."

Axel nodded, took Roxas' hand and let himself be pulled up and they walked to their sex room holding the basket between themselves.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This was a prompt from SirLadySketch; Roxas wanted a Nintendo Switch but Axel completely gets the wrong impression and goes over the top with his gift.


	5. Something Wonderful This Way Comes

**Story Notes:** Reunion, fluff

 **Something wonderful this way comes**

Summary:  
 _It's Roxas' 10-year high school reunion. He meets Axel again, his old crush._

* * *

Roxas waits for Sora to come around and pick him up, although not eagerly because the event they are going to is their 10-year high school reunion. It certainly isn't Roxas' idea to go by any stretch of the imagination, but here he is, dressed in black ripped jeans, his favorite Marylin Manson shirt and his leather jacket with studs and patches on the breast panels and shoulders. He's never grown out of his punk _phase,_ though his mother _still_ hopes he will.

Sora rolls up in his silver sedan. Riku, Sora's husband, is in the front, so Roxas gets in the back.

"You're seriously not even going to get dressed up for the occasion?" Sora berates, turning and looking back at Roxas, who buckles himself in.

Sora is wearing a nice blazer and a dress-shirt. Riku's dressed much the same, but different colors; dark forest green, and silver, complementing Sora's maroon and white.

Roxas peers down at himself. "This is my best jacket, and the jeans are new too. Anyway, we're just going to a tavern. It's not a big deal."

Sora wrinkles his brow and grumbles, but turns back around and starts the drive. "You could still have made an effort to not ham up your style. You never look like that normally," Sora's still going on about it.

While Sora has a point he's also not _right_. "This _is_ my special occasion gear," Roxas says, matter of factly, loving to rile Sora up, which he clearly is judging by the upset sounding exclamations of confusion coming out of Sora over Roxas' hypocrisy.

Roxas chuckles and looks out the window, listening to Riku taking Sora's mind off things by talking about all the people he remembers from their year. He wonders aloud what they have all been up to. He mentions Axel at one point, which, of course, leads him to saying, "Didn't you have a crush on him, Roxas?"

"No," Roxas mutters.

"You did. Outlier punk-rock Roxas going all starry-eyed over the most popular guy in our year," Sora says, giggling a little.

Roxas frowns and grumbles quietly to himself. "It wasn't like that." But he can't help but think back on high school and how terribly awkward that whole part of his life had been. Axel had been in most of his classes, throughout his junior _and_ senior years. The senior years had been the _worst_ because Axel had gotten _very_ hot for some reason when they had all come back after the summer break; his hair longer, his legs longer (Roxas was still jealous of the growth spurts other guys experienced but he seemed to miss out on). The worst part always was that Axel had been so _nice_. If he had been an asshole that would have been completely different. Roxas could have convinced himself he had just liked the bad boy aesthetic had it at all existed, but no… Axel had been top of their class, been supportive of everyone and crowned prom king, and deemed most likely to succeed. He had never given Roxas very much attention but hadn't outright ignored him either. He wished he had just been ignored. It could have grown some resentment and possibly made the dumb crush go away.

"What do you think he's doing now?" Riku muses aloud. "We always thought he'd go far. I sort of always expected to see his name in a paper somewhere or on a headline for having cured cancer or composing the next hit song."

Sora looks back at Roxas through the rear-view mirror. He knows how Roxas felt back then; the agony of having a crush on someone who was unattainable and felt like he belonged to a different world entirely. "He's probably dropped off the face of the Earth and didn't amount to anything special. That always seems to happen," Sora says.

Roxas isn't sure if that is supposed to be encouraging or not. He doesn't want Axel to have dropped off the face of the Earth. He hopes he'll see Axel. Even to just show himself that the crush he had was just a dumb puberty and horny teenage phase, and not anything real. Though another part of him— _No!_ He shakes his head a little and looks out of the window as they drive through the darkening city.

They get to the tavern within 40 minutes and Sora finds parking. The place; a ranch-type building with a veranda, gaudy neon signs, and a country-vibe thanks to the wagon wheels and cows horns fixed to the outside to the establishment, looks busy. A cacophony of people talking, clinking of glasses, and the distinct sound of billiard balls slamming together echo through the air. They enter and go in the direction from which the music from their youth is playing. It gets louder the closer they get to the function room. Roxas cringes a little. What he wouldn't give to hear something from the Velvet Underground or Iggy Pop playing. Even some Sonic Youth would be music to his ears right about now. Oh well. He resigns himself to listening to all the other stuff. It's enjoyable… but just not his general cup of tea.

Sora and Riku are the only people he kept in contact with from High School, so there isn't really anyone else he is close to or wants to talk to. As such he keeps to himself while Sora mingles because he _loves_ people, and still keeps in touch with most of the people in the function room. His best friend is in his element here. Roxas, not so much.

It means he gets a little bit bored. He talks to people, listening to the smalltalk but having no real interest in any of it. And then… then he suddenly isn't aware of anything anyone is saying to him because Roxas sees _him_. Tall, and lean. Red, and impressively spiked hair. _Tattoos_ under his wondrously green eyes, which are just as mesmerizing as they were so many years ago. His aura permeates the air and it is impossible _not_ to notice the other man. And just like back then Roxas can't take his eyes off Axel as he walks around, smiling, greeting everyone.

Roxas drifts around the room, away from crowds, away from Axel, while still looking at him and the way the ambient lights flash off the dangling earrings and studs on his ears. He stares at the way Axel's ring-adorned hands pat people's backs as he greets everyone and Roxas finds himself _praying_ that one of those isn't a wedding band because those black and red, plaid bondage pants, with their zippers and straps, and the Sex Pistols shirt Axel is wearing under a cool looking embellished jacket are making him _weak._ Those _platforms_ with their chunky heels, adding extra height, which Axel _never_ needed, are upsetting all the butterflies in Roxas' stomach, causing a storm.

And _oh shit!_ Axel's spotted him and is walking over, sporting a dolphin bite _lip piercing_ and a smile. It's all too much; the tattoos, piercings, ornate clothes and punk aesthetic. If Axel reveals himself to be the head of a punk-rock band Roxas will have to drop to his knees and worship the other man, forgetting any shred of dignity he's ever possessed.

"Hi, Roxas."

Axel remembers his name? Breathing is difficult. Axel up close is even better than Axel from afar.

"It's me, Axel Sutcliff. Remember me?"

Oh, if only Axel _knew_ how much Roxas remembers him it would make him want to die of embarrassment. "Yeah, we had English Lit together, right?" ' _As well as nearly everything else together except each other,'_ Roxas adds pathetically in his head. Old feelings attack him like a swarm of bees.

Axel's smile widens. "Yeah. We also had Geometry and Calculus together, and a bunch of other stuff."

Roxas feels himself sweating up a storm over Axel remembering. He smiles up at the other man. Roxas wonders if he's shaking. He can feel himself shaking but doesn't know if Axel can see it. Why is Axel so tall? Why does Roxas have to have a thing for tall, thin guys, who are dressed in clothes like Axel's. Why is Axel dressed like _that?_ Why is he like a personalized walking wet dream?

Axel is talking to him about something; asking him questions about what he's been doing with himself over the last ten years; telling Roxas about his own life. It's all a flurry of information. Roxas isn't paying attention—okay, he is. He's listening out for keywords like _wife_ or _husband_ or _girl/boyfriend_. Axel is too distracting though. His mouth, his laugh, the rings on his fingers which he flicks and plays with. His impossible green eyes that haven't faded or diminished in their radiance over the years. Why isn't Axel touching him? He's touched _everyone else_.

Roxas hears it then; Axel saying, "I'm kinda relieved you showed up today."

"Oh? Relieved? Why?"

"I never got to thank you for the mp3's you left for me on that USB stick."

Roxas' stomach drops. "I… that… I do-don't know what you're talking about."

Axel smiles, soft, and disbelieving. Roxas wants to die at that look—at _Axel_ looking at _him_ _that_ way.

"It's full of Sex Pistols, Adam and the Ants, Die Ärzte, Greenday, Ramones, Misfits, Circle Jerks, Good Charlotte, The Clash… like, I could go on. You're the only one who ever listened to those bands and wore those shirts so…"

Roxas doesn't know what's worse; Axel knowing it was him and catching Roxas in this blatant denying lie, or him having been a stupid horny teen wanting to leave something of himself with Axel and having slipped the USB into Axel's locker the last day of school. Either way, it's all too embarrassing for words.

Axel somehow makes Roxas sink even deeper into mortifying embarrassment by saying, "I've still got it and listen to it to this day. It's amazing and you really opened up my world, man."

Okay, that last part has Roxas a little surprised. His cheeks are burning up. "You really liked it?"

Axel laughs, spreads his arms wide, showing off his clothes. "Yes. I'm definitely not dressed like this for show—well, okay, I _am a little, but_ I like this, and the music. I always thought you were cool. I'm sorry we never talked much in school. I think I'd have liked to be your friend."

That last bit whiplashes Roxas. "Ah… no, I was really boring."

Axel puffs out dismissive air. "No way. I, uh… I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it, but I don't mean anything by it now, okay?"

"Uh… okay?" Roxas is a little confused.

"I always had a little crush on you. You were so cool… and… and looking at you now… you still are. I just… I'm really glad I got to see you again—just to thank you for the music, nothing else, okay?"

Roxas' ears ring and he feels weak. Axel… had a… "Crush on me?" he says.

Axel's cheeks are turning red now. Roxas has never seen that sight in his life. A nervous smile flicks onto Axel's face. An overwhelming desire to suck on Axel's bottom lip and those dolphin bites rises in Roxas. Axel nods.

Roxas feels faint. He sways. His eyes speckle.

"You okay? You're looking a bit pale." Axel reaches out, steadying Roxas by his shoulders.

Roxas shakes his head. "I… need to sit down."

Axel winds his arm around Roxas and leads him to a sofa which is pushed against the wall to the right of where they are standing. The arm and Axel's body next to him, supporting him… it makes him feel all the weaker. Axel helps Roxas sit down. His continued touch makes Roxas shiver. Axel checks that Roxas is okay; touching his forehead, looking at him with concern while kneeling next to him. Axel says he is getting some water. Roxas doesn't want Axel to leave, but watches as he does.

Sora flies in next to him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Of course his best friend has watched it all unfold and is now here to get all the juicy gossip.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. Feeling a bit sick."

"Is it Axel?"

Roxas looks over to the bar where Axel is getting a glass of water for him. He nods. "He said he had a crush on me in high school."

Sora gasps and squeals quietly with delight. "Oh my _god!_ That's not _sick_ what you're feeling! It's _love!"_

Roxas shoves Sora away, who giggles and waggles his eyebrows at Roxas as he gets up and leaves, saying, "Hi, Axel," in passing as the redhead is coming back.

"Here," Axel hands Roxas the glass of water.

"Thank you." He drinks it slowly, keeping his eyes off Axel. Feeling him sitting next to him is making him too hot. Axel smells _so good_. All the indifference he was always trying to hold in place is hard to hold onto now. Not caring feels slippery. He wants Axel with all of his being, even though they haven't seen each other or talked in 10 years—and even when he had been going to school with Axel every day, they had hardly ever talked. But _God_ , Roxas wants him bad. Why is this happening to him? Why is this silly crush resurfacing?

"I'm sorry if what I said has upset you. If I'm making you uncomfortable you can just tell me and I'll go away."

"No," he says quickly. Axel notices because he instantly stops leaning away from him. Roxas tries to cool it, "You don't make me uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't think I've eaten enough food."

"Low blood-sugar, right?"

"How do you…." Roxas suffers from it, but he doesn't expect anyone to remember.

"We had that school assembly around awareness of it. My aunt has it too, and… well, as I said I have a crush on you, so I tended to try and remember the little things about you."

 _Have?_ Is Roxas hearing that right? No. Surely Axel just said, ' _had.'_ Roxas' stomach churns. Now is his chance to fess up to everything. All the times he told himself he would in high school… all the times he had chickened out… _now_ he has his opportunity again. All he has to do is open his mouth—"You really irritated me, you know?" Roxas frowns at himself, but he keeps going, "You were super popular and nice. Mr. Perfect is what we called you. You were always there, showing off, getting top in everything you ever did. But no one could hate you because your charm and your niceness. I _hated_ that about you." He shoots Axel a look. Axel doesn't look offended, but he's also not smiling. "I," Roxas' heart pounds violently, "hated that I liked you. I wanted you to notice me, talk to me. I wanted us to be friends— _boyfriends_ —I can't explain it. I _still_ like you," he finishes with a grumble and a swirling mess of anxiety and sickness in his gut.

Axel is silent for a good long while. Roxas finishes his water but still feels woozy. Maybe it is legitimately his low blood sugar. He hasn't eaten anything in a while.

"Hey," Axel says.

Roxas hums, giving Axel a look.

"Do you wanna blow this joint and go grab something to eat?"

"We can eat here," Roxas insists.

"I'd rather just spend my evening with you." A smile tugs at the corners of Axel's mouth. "I'm only here because I hoped to see _you_ again. I don't care about the rest of it."

' _Oh shit,'_ screams through Roxas' head and buzzing starts in his ears again. He feels light headed but he nods.

The smile breaks free on Axel's face.

"But nothing too far away. I think I need food very soon."

"Yeah, no worries. How do you feel about sushi? I saw a train around the corner when I tried to find parking."

"Yeah. I love sushi."

"Me too," Axel grins and looks rather excited.

Roxas' head is swimming from how weird this situation is. Axel stands up, Roxas follows suit but wobbles. Axel swoops in, steadying him. Roxas leans in against him for a brief moment.

"Should I go get take-out?" Axel asks, concerned.

"No, no. I'm okay, really," Roxas tries to reassure. He smiles and breathes deeply, trying to force himself to be able to walk in a straight line.

They get moving. Slowly. Axel checks on Roxas. It's so damn sweet. Roxas feels like melting over having Axel next to him like this. Axel says good-bye to those he knows as he passes them. Roxas flicks Sora a message because he can see his friend looking at him from across the room, giving him a not-very-subtle-at-all thumbs up.

Roxas and Axel walk side by side. They talk, they find the sushi train and it's perfect because Roxas doesn't have to wait to get food in front of him and he feels better because of the sustenance, but also because of how much Axel makes him laugh. This is the sort of thing his younger self could only dream about. Roxas even says things that make Axel crack up laughing. That makes Roxas feel at his utter best.

Before they know it, it's really late and the restaurant is closing. Sora messages him, asking where he is and if he needs a lift home, but Axel offers to drive him, and of course Roxas accepts.

He doesn't want to leave Axel's car when they are parked outside of Roxas' home. Tonight has been magical and surreal and amazing.

Axel is looking at him, smiling, like he's been doing all evening. The fluttering going on inside of Roxas is a delight.

"I'd like to see you again, Roxas. Preferably on the weekend, instead of another ten years."

Roxas giggles, nervous and elated. "I'd like to see you again too."

"Can we call it a date?"

Roxas can't smile any harder even if he wants to. He nods. "Yes."

A small sigh of relief escapes Axel. They look at each other. It feels nice between them. Roxas still doesn't want to leave and Axel makes no motion to suggest he should.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Mm," Roxas nods.

"This wasn't a date but… can we end it on a kiss anyway?"

Roxas forgets to breathe again. He blinks rapidly, to make sure he isn't imagining anything. He doesn't think he is. Axel hasn't vanished or turned into a pink elephant. He breathes out, and a, "Yes," leaves his throat with it. He's already leaning closer. Axel is too.

Their lips brush; a warm caress, a gentle kiss. Roxas can feel the studs of Axel's piercing. He wants to suck on him, but this is so very nice right now too. Smiles light their faces as they pull back. Roxas thinks it a perfect way to end their reunion and feels positive it is the start of something wonderful.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Written for AkuRoku Week 2019. Prompt - Reunion.


	6. Starry SKy

**Story Notes:** Anniversaries, Celebrations, Camping, fluff

 **Starry Sky**

Summary:  
Roxas and Axel never get out to nature anymore, though they would both dearly love to.

* * *

They had talked so much about getting out of the city over the past year; visit Roxas' grandparents' farm; go camping; get in the car and just drive until they hit the large desert plains. But none of those things had happened. They had even booked things, packed things, talked about and made so many plans… but still, nothing ever came of any of it.

There was always something that went wrong, that kept them from going out, getting away. Work, friends, family, illness, stress, lack of money.

Roxas grew restless. It wasn't that he hated being stuck at home, no. But he hated that he couldn't spend time with his boyfriend like he wanted to. He hated that he couldn't do something special for their anniversary. It was important for Roxas to see one of these celebrations through because they had met under the night sky of a new moon, having made the trek to the plains to watch a once in a lifetime meteorite shower with a group of other people. Axel had instantly gravitated toward him, though Roxas hadn't known why. Axel had later claimed it to be the way Roxas' eyes had sparkled, despite the near pitch-black of the night. Axel was always like that; making Roxas giggle. He was grateful for every day he could spend with Axel. Even after five years he was still so happy that the stars had aligned for them the way that they had.

The relationship he had with Axel continued to be wonderful, supportive, caring, and enjoyable. Despite being city-bound and never seeing their plans through they still had fun. But Roxas missed the sky. He held regrets over this being yet another year where they couldn't properly celebrate their anniversary like they always talked about every year.

Roxas had to stay back at work and he knew that by the time he came home Axel would be ready for bed, since he needed to get up very early to travel and give a presentation he had been slaving over getting _just right_ for the past two months.

They had both sighed in resignation over the realization that it just wouldn't happen _yet again_ this year.

Roxas came home, close to 10, exhausted and ready for bed, having eaten the meal which Axel had lovingly ordered for him and sent to his office, since he knew Roxas never remembered to organize his dinners when he had to stay back.

He unlocked the door of their apartment quietly, not wanting to wake Axel. He stepped inside, closed the door and took his shoes and jacket off, stowing them away. He made his way through his home.

"Roxas? You home?" Axel called out.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Roxas called back softly into the dark of their apartment's living room. He spotted a light under the door, which led to their study.

The door opened. Axel stepped out, closing the door behind himself and flicked on the living room light. He smiled, wearing his flannel pajamas, and his hair falling past his shoulders. "Roxie," Axel strode over to him, wrapping him up in a hug. "Welcome home."

"Sorry again," Roxas muttered against Axel, inhaling his freshly-showered scent and squeezing his boyfriends sides with fondness and longing.

"It's okay, I was up waiting for you."

"Oh no, you shouldn't have." Roxas pulled out of the hug, looking up at Axel with concern.

"It's okay. I wanted to spend our anniversary together, even for a little bit. Go shower, okay? Don't keep me waiting." Axel pressed a kiss to Roxas' hair and gently slapped his ass as he maneuvered him to the bathroom.

Roxas smiled and went to have a quick shower, already finding his pajamas waiting for him in the bathroom. He loved Axel's consideration and thoughtfulness. He also wanted to be considerate of the fact that Axel needed sleep.

He made it quick, not wanting to hold Axel up any longer than he absolutely needed to. He came out, clean and feeling sleepy from the warm water. He stared at Axel, standing before him, grinning, and holding a big colorful roll under each arm.

"What have you got there? Where're you going with those things?"

"We're going camping," Axel declared.

"What? _Camping?_ But you have to be up early tomorrow. We can't go anywhere."

"Don't worry, precious, we aren't going far. Follow me." Axel led the way and Roxas followed, perplexed. Lights were turned off as they passed the switches and they went into the study. The floor had been cleared, an inflatable mattress set up and pillows laid out. Axel dumped the bags on the floor and undid one of them, revealing it to be a sleeping bag, which he unfurled with a flourish and lay atop the mattress.

"Camping… inside?"

"Yep." Axel unrolled the second sleeping bag and laid it next to the first. He smiled at Roxas. "Now, c'mon, let's go to sleep."

Roxas chuckled, shrugged, and said, "Okay."

He walked toward the mattress, huddled down in the purple and red sleeping bag (his favorite colors) and watched Axel walk over to the light switch. "Okay, you gotta close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," Axel said, sounding rather stern.

"Oh, uh… sure." Roxas lay down flat on his back and closed his eyes. He noticed everything going dark and heard Axel walking around the room. The click of a switch being flicking sounded. There was also rustling as Axel got into the sleeping bag next to him. The mattress dipped slightly and Roxas waited a few moments until the sound of crickets and frogs filled the room.

Roxas was definitely smiling and feeling giddy with excitement. He asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Hang on," Axel said. More rustling sounded and Roxas felt his boyfriend next to him and his voice in his ear, saying, "Okay, go on."

Roxas opened his eyes, bursting with the anticipation and— _"Woah!"_ Roxas breathed out. He looked up at the ceiling; lit up with glow-in-the-dark stars, and strung-up white, pulsating fairy lights. Something was also projecting streaks of light onto the walls and ceiling, giving the appearance of comets. That realization choked Roxas up.

"Whaddya think?" Axel rumbled against Roxas' ear.

"Ax, it's beautiful."

"I'm sorry we never get to go out."

"This… it's perfect. You're perfect, oh God, Axie-poo." Roxas rolled over and nuzzled into Axel's chest, which made Axel chuckle.

He wrapped his arms around Roxas and rubbed his nose against Roxas' hair. "I'm so happy you like it."

Roxas shuffled back a little, to look at his beloved. It was dark, but the light show going on above their heads shed enough light so they could still make out each other's faces. Roxas saw his boyfriends' adoring and happy smile. Roxas returned one of his own and leaned in, kissing Axel's lips before muttering against them, "I love you so much."

Axel kissed Roxas back, languidly sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away. "And I love you. I promise we will go somewhere next year."

"I promise too. It's a date."

They smiled at each other, returned their gaze up at the ceiling and snuggled against each other.

All in all, it was one of the nicest anniversaries they'd had so far.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Written for AkuRoku Week 2019. Prompt - Starry Night.


	7. Hot And Cold

**Story** **Notes:** Explicit content below. Temperature play.

 **Hot And Cold**

Summary:  
 _Roxas is hot, bothered, and can't sleep. Axel has a chilling cure._

* * *

It was hot. One of those stinking hot nights where the air felt like it was vented straight up from Satan's asshole. Roxas lay in bed, trying desperately to get to sleep. It had been stinking hot for the past 7 days _and_ nights. A heatwave the news had called it. More like thermal-Armageddon, if anyone asked Roxas. All he wished for was sleep… or the release of death. Death would be a sweet relief, but it also wouldn't come. All there was, was stifling, sweltering, boiling, muggy, sticky _heat._ He wanted to peel off his skin; hang it out to dry like he wanted to do to the drenched sheets beneath himself. He had already taken all his clothes off, had the fan on, window open, but all it did was blow the hot, humid air around more. It offered no relief.

What's worse was the fact that his boyfriend was a cuddler. Axel loved nothing more than to use Roxas as his hugging pole while he slept. And boy, could he _sleep_. Axel had been lightly snoring next to him for the last three hours. Every time Roxas rolled away, shoved arms off himself, scooched further from the legs which wrapped around him, Axel snuggled back in toward him—a subconscious need for his limbs to be wrapped around something like he was some sort of a cuddle monster. What made it _worse_ was that Axel had the light cotton sheet draped over himself, making him _even_ hotter.

Roxas was jealous. How could his boyfriend sleep like this? Sheet over him, silky shorts on, _and_ a white cotton singlet, with shoulder-length hair down, acting as a blanket for his neck. Roxas felt uncomfortably heated just thinking about it.

He kept scooching away from Axel every five minutes or so; his boyfriend's body radiating too much heat, like he had a nuclear fusion reactor inside himself. But eventually, at about 2 in the morning, Roxas ran out of space on the bed. He was grumpy, tired, at his wits end. He kicked and shoved Axel, the man a dead weight, and not budging. Roxas gave a short, sharp shout out of sheer frustration.

Axel, with a startled, " _Woah!"_ sat bolt-upright and swiveled his head about this way and that. "Wha-what happened? Roxie? Rox. Babe! You okay?" Axel reached out, touching Roxas.

His hand scorched Roxas, causing him to roar out an almost deafening, " _Don't fucking touch me."_ He slapped Axel's hand away. "It's so goddamn _hot!_ How can you _sleep! Fuck!"_ He threw himself back down against the mattress, but the sheets were too hot and clammy and _gross_. He rolled off, falling down and thumped against the carpeted floor, finding it cooler, but only for a moment.

The warm-yellow light of their bedside lamp came on. Axel leaned over and looked down at Roxas with a yawn. "Come to bed, I'll snuggle you and you'll fall asleep in a minute."

"No, that doesn't work. You're too _hot!_ You're an electric blanket, a furnace. You keep hugging me. I can't take it," Roxas whined and squeaked with a desperate grunt and pulled at his skin, wishing it would just come off. "It's so _fucking hot!"_ he screamed some more, hoping that yelling about it would somehow make the heat vanish.

"Lemme help you. Go have a cold shower. I'll make you a drink and fill up the ice tray again."

Roxas whined some more but took Axel's hand, which his boyfriend offered, and let himself get pulled up and tugged along, out of their bedroom, down the short hallway and into the bathroom. It wasn't any cooler in the rest of the house, but the tiled floor did provide some relief to his bare feet. Axel left Roxas to shower while he went to the kitchen to make a drink.

Roxas got some relief from the water but even turned all the way to cold it still was tepid at best, much to his dismay. All it took was 5 minutes for the water to feel too hot again.

"Feeling better?" Axel asked, coming into the bathroom, holding a tall glass of water with what looked to be more ice than water inside.

"No!" Roxas turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, drying off haphazardly and grabbing the glass to chug some of the liquid inside. It cooled his throat and the inside of his chest as the water went down, almost painfully cold, but it still wasn't enough. He dropped his towel, thrust the glass back against Axel's chest and stomped back out to their bedroom to stand before the fan.

Again, it helped… but only for as long as it took for the water to evaporate off his body. Not very long at all. Heat clung to him, growing frustration inside and forcing a loud groan to erupt from within himself.

"You're not running a fever, are you?" Axel pressed his hand to Roxas' brow.

The hand was so damn hot. Roxas, irritated, grabbed Axel's wrist and flicked the hand off himself. "No. Aren't you _dying?"_

"Oh, c'mon, it's hot but… not like _melting hot._ "

"Bullshit," Roxas whined. "I _can't_ sleep like _this!_ Fuck, I'm so _hot!"_ he drawled out with exasperation.

"C'mere. Lay down. I'll cool you down." Axel led Roxas back to bed—his side, as the sheets weren't soaked through there. Axel padded out of the bedroom and Roxas stared up at the ceiling, wanting to die. He was boiling over, and that made him _angry_ , and anger made him _hotter._ He screamed with desperately upset frustration, and kicked and pounded his legs and fists against the mattress, throwing a temper tantrum… which did nothing more than to make him feel like a spit roast over glowing coals _._

Axel came back in, holding the spray bottle Roxas recognized from their ironing bench.

"What's that for?"

"Gonna spray you." Axel moved around the room, rearranging the standing fan to be closer to Axel's side of the bed, blowing on Roxas directly. Axel hopped onto the bed, straddled Roxas' knees, and pushed him down against the bed while he sprayed him with the bottle. The water felt cold. Roxas hissed.

"Too cold?"

"No, that's great. Keep going."

"I put ice cubes in."

"You're a genius. I love you."

Axel grinned at the praise. He kept spraying. The air kept blowing, and Roxas flinched every time Axel spritzed him because it was cold enough on his blazing skin that the water felt like stinging pins and an aching burn, but he could feel himself cooling off. The wind from the fan blew, evaporating the water on Roxas' body, taking the heat with it and giving Roxas relief.

A sigh slipped out of him even as his eyes slid shut. He shivered every so often as Axel directed the nozzle along his neck, down the tops of his shoulders and chest, over his abdomen and around his groin. He shrieked and flung his eyes wide open as Axel sprayed his sac. He gave Axel a dirty glare, but it fell flat because of the surprise which sprang up in him over seeing his own erection standing stiff and proud.

"Oh," Roxas said dumbly.

"It feels that good, huh?" Axel hummed, his lips spreading into a familiar hungry smirk. He sprayed Roxas' penis, making it twitch, and Roxas' abdomen contract.

Sure, Roxas could see what state he was in, but only at Axel's spraying did he become aware of the actual arousal throbbing inside himself and how it leeched heat from his limbs and concentrated it into his cock.

"I just figured out how to get you down for the night. I have a new mission now," Axel declared, looking elated; his eyes wide, a big smile on his face.

If Roxas didn't feel so grumpy he would think his boyfriend completely adorable. "No, Ax. I don't wanna. I'm too hot."

"Shh, you always get really sleepy after you cum. Let me make you cum."

Roxas groaned. "Alright, just, suck me off, but make it quick."

"Nah, that wouldn't be any fun." Axel sprayed Roxas' abdomen.

Roxas winced. His penis visibly twitched again. Axel grinned and let out a little excited giggle. "All these years and I never knew this about you, damn!" He kept spraying Roxas, experimenting to see where the biggest reactions happened. Roxas watched on, flinching with every spritz. Seeing the look of excitement on Axel's face, listening to the giddy giggle, took some of the irritation away. Plus, the heat seeping out of his body, to focus in just one spot, helped.

Roxas took deep breaths when Axel wet him just under his jaw, his armpits, and his groin. So that's where Axel did it the most. He also fished out a mostly-melted ice cube from Roxas' drink and ran it over Roxas' body. Goosebumps erupted. Axel ran the rapidly-melting cube around Roxas' nipples, hardening them, prickling the follicles around his areola, making Roxas whine.

"Feel nice?" Axel asked, the satisfied smile not vanishing from his face.

"Yeah… sort of… it's… _painful?"_ Roxas found himself gripping the bedsheet and sucking in air past his teeth. "But good, sorta?"

Axel hummed, licked his lips, and leaned forward. He fixed Roxas with his sexy half-lidded stare as he descended, sticking his tongue out and _licked_ Roxas' nipple.

Roxas let out a rather loud and sudden, "Ahh." Axel's tongue felt flaming hot against his numbed nipple.

Axel flicked his tongue and then pressed his lips to Roxas and sucked. Roxas whimpered and watched Axel reach over to fish another ice cube out of the glass. He pulled off Roxas' nipple and administered the ice cube to it again. Roxas sucked in air and arched his back a little.

"Fuck," he keened. His cock twitched hard. Axel must have felt it because he leaned back a bit and sprayed Roxas' groin, making him whimper.

Axel tittered. "Shit, this is fun."

" _Ngh."_ Roxas didn't know which he was more; hot or horny.

Axel slid the ice cube down Roxas' body, while he continued to spray him around his neck, chest, and under his arms. Roxas writhed and gasped as Axel trailed the icy shard around the base of his penis and then up his shaft. Cold water dripped and ran down Roxas' skin, making him squirm.

Axel chuckled. "Damn, your hot. Melted it way too fast." He leaned forward, getting another ice cube from the glass and dropped a kiss on Roxas' lips before he sat up again. Axel's hot hands roved over Roxas' clammy skin, and over the numbed-with-cold parts of Roxas before he resumed his touch on Roxas' cock.

Roxas gasped and let out a broken moan. Axel swirled the ice cube around his head and it was delicious agony. He curled his toes and bucked his hips. Axel trailed cold water into Roxas' slit and rubbed the ice along the ridge of his cockhead, playing, teasing, and arousing.

Axel moved backward, sliding down Roxas' legs, which he still sat on. Roxas lifted himself onto his elbows to look and see the devilish smirk cross Axel's foxy face. He bent over and down, popped the ice cube in his mouth and with a suggestive cock of his eyebrow took Roxas' head into his mouth.

Roxas squeaked, the heat, after the piercing sharp cold, like fire, igniting his nerve endings. Axel sucked on Roxas' cockhead like a lollipop, swirling, flicking, and sucking. Axel maneuvered the frozen cube of water around Roxas' slit with his tongue, sending electric jolts of pleasure through him.

It didn't last long. The ice melted very quickly but the delight it caused in Roxas had him begging, "More, oh God. I think that's my new favorite thing!"

Axel chuckled around Roxas' cock and pulled off. "As you wish, my hot little pancake." He gave Roxas a playful spritz in the face and reached for the glass, drinking the contents.

Roxas watched on. Axel's cheeks looked swollen with the ice cubes he had all put into his mouth. He hummed and began kissing his way down Roxas' body, paying special attention to Roxas' nipples before continuing on.

Freezing water dribbled out of Axel's mouth, making Roxas gasp and shudder in delight. Axel continued on, quickly, because of the ice melting in his mouth. And when he got to Roxas' shaft, kissing his way up it, pulling on skin with his lips, Roxas slipped further and deeper into a delightful anticipating haze.

Axel kissed the top of Roxas' cock, hummed, and engulfed Roxas' head.

"Oh, _fuck,"_ left Roxas' throat from deep inside himself. Axel played with his head. Hot and cold, pain and pleasure. The ice pressed against him, and the warm tongue and walls of Axel's mouth caressed him. Roxas whimpered. Axel sucked hard, slurping, humming.

Roxas shrieked. Axel, with a mouthful of cock and ice, chuckled even as he sprayed Roxas' sac and shaft with the spray bottle. Roxas felt so hot all over, but it was transformed into a different heat; desire, need, and frustration at being driven closer to the edge and wanting to plunge over it already. Roxas tumbled ever closer toward his sweet release.

Axel bobbed a little deeper, sending the remaining frozen shards of ice down Roxas' shaft. Hot and cold. Cold and hot. Hard and soft. Roxas gripped the bedsheets, curled his toes, arched his back, and he keened with tormented ecstasy, the full sensation of his orgasm ripping through him and out into Axel, who hummed deeply and swallowed diligently, even while he sprayed Roxas down a little more with the remaining, now luke-warm water.

Roxas twitched and his stomach spasmed. He didn't feel nearly as hot anymore. Only tired. So, so, _very_ tired. Axel pulled off him, but still licked Roxas' cock a few more times.

"Mmm, babe, that was so good."

Roxas meant to say, 'You're telling me!' but all that came out was a grunt.

Axel giggled and threw, what sounded like the water bottle, onto the floor. "Bed's so wet," yet that didn't deter him from laying down right next to Roxas. Axel pulled the light cotton sheet over himself and Roxas.

Roxas grunted again in disapproval. Axel flicked the sheet away from Roxas, but still covered himself and snuggled down, wrapping his arms and legs around Roxas' frame.

"I love you, Roxas."

"Thank you for that, baby," Roxas managed to mutter through his yawn.

"Any time. Please come again."

They both chuckled and Roxas drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** My 2019 AkuRoku Day fic.


	8. Too Busy

**Story Notes:** Sexual explicit content below.

 _ **Too Busy**_

Summary:  
 _"Are you busy?" is a very simple question, but carries a very specific undertone._

* * *

"Are you busy?" is said with the slightest shrug of the shoulder, the tiniest tilt of the head, a furrow ghosting on brows. It's a beautiful sight and one Axel can never and will never resist. He could be working on the most important project of his life, but when Roxas asks him _that_ question, _that_ way—his voice dropping off in a shy lilt and his cheeks dusting over into a soft pink—Axel drops everything.

"No," he says and gets taken by the hand into their shared bedroom.

Roxas wordlessly pulls his own clothes off, revealing sun-kissed skin and toned muscles he's acquired from an outdoor and labor-intensive job. Pants slip down, showing paler skin, yet still golden in the light, and powerful thighs, which Axel adores clamped around his head or waist. Roxas' need and desire is obvious, strained, and glistening.

Axel wastes no time dropping his own clothes, his skin much paler, and glowing in the sunlight that filters through the broad slats covering the window. He rains kisses down over Roxas' collar bone, shoulders and up to his neck, maneuvering them both against their bed, onto their sheets.

Hungry kisses exchange; sucking of lips, pulling and gnawing of soft, delicate flesh. Their fingers entwine briefly, holding, grazing; full of affection and warmth before Axel trails feathery touches over supple flesh, arousing and, stiffening Axel, to match Roxas' own state of being.

Axel touches, fondles, slickens, and plays Roxas like a fiddle, eliciting hushed gasps, and begging pleas of, "More."

Axel chuckles as Roxas wraps his legs around him, tight like a vice, and guides Axel into himself. Axel's body trembles with the taut heat of pleasure surrounding him. Roxas' voice pitches too high and washes out to be one with the stillness of their room, as Axel fills him up.

Peppering kisses and griping Roxas tight, Axel moves; slow, deliberate, dragging himself and savoring the compact squeeze around his need. He delights in the sound beneath, spilling from soft, pink lips. And the sight, oh the sight! The way the sun catches the golden strands of Axel's blue-eyed beauty bedazzles and enchants him.

Muscles ripple as Roxas arches his back and stretches his neck, moaning until his voice cracks. Axel greedily feasts on the sound and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Roxas around him and he slowly rocks back and forth at an infuriatingly steady pace.

Thick thighs squeeze and push. Axel gasps and chuckles as he flops to his side and they roll over, not losing contact where it matters most. Roxas is too impatient and takes matters into his own hands, sitting atop of Axel, grinding against him full tilt, chasing the buzzing, tingling pressure in his rectum and shaft. Wanting it. Needing it. Ravenous for the bliss only his divine redheaded picture of perfection can provide.

Axel's slender, long fingers slide up Roxas' thighs and one hand grasps Roxas' straining erection, while the other slips further up his body, sending a slew of shivers down Roxas' spine.

Axel snakes his hand behind Roxas' head, diving into luxuriously soft hair and guides Roxas down to share a kiss and another and another. All the while Roxas grinds, humps, deepens and controls the angle and depth to maximize his pleasure, while Axel jerks, squeezes, and milks Roxas' hard, hot, and dripping length.

Roxas breaks from the kiss, leans up, sitting straight, arching his back, pounding himself against Axel. His face screws tight, his mouth falls open; he screams in a low, guttural groan and Axel watches the spasm ripple through abdominal muscles and feasts on the sight of Roxas' pleasure spurting out in magnificent pearly white ribbons, coating Axel's hand and stomach and chest.

Axel's spirited desire isn't finished yet though, as he keeps pounding and grinding on Axel, moaning for, "More."

Music to Axel's ears, he entices Roxas to, "Roll over for me," and with a whimper, Roxas rises, kneels next to Axel and prostates himself with his face buried in a pillow and his ass up in the air.

Trembling, Axel gets up and positions himself behind Roxas, gripping hips and rubbing his thumbs against soft skin. He revels in the sight of Roxas' puckering, spreading the cheeks, rubbing his aching shaft between the cleft and teases Roxas' hole with a soft push from his head.

"Axel, _please,"_ Roxas quavers in an addictively persuasive lilt.

Axel hums and can't keep the smile off his face. He pushes his glistening and throbbing erection back into Roxas, netting him a satisfied groan and stealing a deeply hungry moan from himself.

Bracing, with his knees spread wide, and his fingers splayed and holding tight, he rams in and out of Roxas, no longer teasing, no longer savoring, but a cold, hard gluttony lighting a fire inside himself.

Roxas' muffled cries of, "Yes, yes, God. Fuck. Yes, yes! _More,"_ are still clearly communicated to Axel. He exerts raw power and force, chasing his desire and need, fulfilling Roxas' deepest wants and through a strangled cry, caused by the shriek falling out of Roxas as his second orgasm rips through his prostate, Axel succumbs to the red hot wash of pure pleasure inside himself. He groans, Roxas' walls clamping around him, and he fills his heart's desire, spilling into him and collapsing gently atop of him with a deeply satisfied huff.

No. For Roxas, Axel is _never_ too busy.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This story came about after watching a stand-up comedy gig. It turned into a very sentimental and fluffy (and short) story. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. All It Takes

**All It Takes**

 _Summary:_  
Roxas is very angry with Axel.

* * *

Two best friends sit on the couch in their shared dorm, one moaning from pain, head tilted back, a bag of thawing peas pressed against his swollen-shut eye and a tampon shoved up one nostril to stop the bleeding.

The other one glowers, furious.

"C'mon, say somethin'," Axel begs, his voice nasally and congested from having the sanitary product their friend gave them, shoved up his nose.

Roxas glowers harder, his nose scrunched and cupid's bow forming a deep divot. "You don't want me to say anything right now," he seethes, vocal cords strung tight.

The knot in Axel's stomach intensifies. He swallows the lump, pulling a face as the feel and taste of the coagulated blood running down his throat is most off-putting. "Yes, I do. A silent Roxas is gonna be the death of me. But when you talk, I know things are gonna be okay."

"Things are _not_ gonna be okay, you _asshole!_ Of all the _stupid_... brain-damaged... _moronic,"_ he emphasizes, sending spit flying, and gesticulating wildly, "things you've _ever_ done in _all_ the years I've known you, _this_ was the _stupidest_." Roxas pauses the tirade, pulling his own hair with a frustrated grunt before launching into it again, "And _another_ thing—"

Axel leans back to avoid flailing limbs hitting him, but then Roxas purposefully slaps him upside the head. "Ow!" Axel recoils with a flinch.

Roxas takes no notice, rabidly continuing, "Like, I didn't ever suspect you could _get_ so constipated in your thinking! You're such a dickhead!"

"He was _bad-mouthing_ you!" Axel shoots back, not seeing the problem. "It's not like you got hurt, so why not chill out?"

Roxas' nose wrinkles in that adorable way when he's disgusted. "Look at you! You took a beating! For _what?_ Just because some insignificant _assrat_ said some things?"

Axel roars to life with a lurch and a baring of teeth, "He was calling you a pussy! A _liar!_ "

Roxas puffs out some air and hunches in on himself. "So? It doesn't matter! Who cares!"

"It matters to me because _you_ care!"

"I don't!" His lips purse all the harder, forming a pout.

Axel clicks his tongue, cooling his flaming temper and looks away ever so briefly before returning his attention onto Roxas. "You do care," he forces through an octave lower than before. "I know it matters to you. You were _so proud of yourself_! You worked your ass off. Like _literally_! You kept falling down over and over again for like two months." Axel lifts the bag of peas off his eye, wincing, but forces his eye open to see Roxas clearly, "You sat on a stack of pillows like a pregnant lady and kept whining about your body aching, but you kept at it until you pulled off that stunt and how _dare_ a snobby, egotistical, bagpipe like that say otherwise." Axel feels red hot simply thinking back on that blond twerp with his stupid lackeys jeering after Roxas in the street.

He blows out the frustration with puffed cheeks and looks back over at Roxas. "I blame myself. I failed you when I dropped your phone and got my fat fingers blocking the lense." Shame, embarrassment, and his older brother's past taunts and jeers revolving around Axel's clumsiness whirl around his head in a self-admonishing loop.

Roxas grunts, grabs Axel's hand and shoves it and the bag of vegetables back against Axel's eye, which also forces Axel against the couch. "It _is_ your fault," Roxas snaps. "I did the most _amazing_ trick of my _life_ on my skateboard and you couldn't even do your job. You had _one_ _job,"_ Roxas decries emphatically, his voice hitching, "and you fucked it all up and now I've got people like Seifer—" he cuts himself off with a huff of indignation, "It doesn't matter. I don't care!" Roxas barks, crossly folding his arms and slamming his back against the couch, sinking deep into his sulk.

They sit in silence for a moment. Axel wonders if Roxas truly _is_ deeply mad at him. He's gotten into scrapes worse than getting punched in the face and Roxas has never been _this_ mad before.

"And you don't have fat fingers. You're just… it's my fault for trusting you. You get way too excited," Roxas mutters, hunching in on himself. "I can always do another slam dunk off my board after a seven-twenty-pivot-helipop-darkslid- firecracker." He sighs heavily. "You didn't have to wail on the guy."

"I did. I'm sick to death with how he treats you—of the shit he says about you. Seifer deserved every one of the punches to his smug toadstool face." Axel seethes, squeezing the bag with a crunch, but also a squish as the content softens by the minute.

"No!" Roxas shoots back with a look. "You were like a feral rabid dog at his throat. He didn't deserve that."

Axel glares back, tensing his sore and bruised knuckles that have ice packs taped to them. "You know he does."

An angry huff leaves Roxas. "You're a fucking _idiot!"_

"Yeah, you already established that." Axel tries on a grin, making himself wince.

Roxas gets up and stomps off to the kitchen without a word and second look. Axel sinks against the upholstery wondering how long Roxas will stay mad at him for this time.

He hears sounds from the kitchen. The fridge opens and closes. Drawers open and bang shut. Roxas clearly harbors some anger. And then it goes quiet. Eerily quiet. Axel can't stand the silence. He doesn't know what Roxas is doing in the kitchen, as he can't see him around the corner.

"I don't know why you're so upset. Seifer needed to be put in his place. He always says shit about you. We both know he's jealous. You're good at everything and I'm sorry I failed you and that was my way of making up for it," he says, the heat in his words melting with his apology.

The sound of something solid crashing into something else solid sends Axel's heart up into his throat. "You okay?"

"No! I'm not fucking okay!" Roxas shrieks, rounding the corner holding a large wooden rolling pin up in the air like a weapon. He advances, murder in his eyes.

Axel shrinks back against the couch, genuine fear and uncertainty screeching through his head because what is Roxas going to do with that rolling pin?

"You have no fucking self-control," Roxas bellows, coming to a standstill almost between Axel's splayed legs. His nostrils flare, his weaponed hand trembles as does the rest of Roxas. "You don't think twice about your actions. You could get expelled for this and then what'm I supposed to do? Why're you such a dumb-fuck?"

"Roxas, put that down." He looks up at the teetering object.

Roxas looks up at his brandished weapon, the fury clearing from his eyes. He flings the rolling pin to the side like it's burned his skin. The heavy object lands on the armchair next to the couch, bounces, and rolls onto the floor with a startling _thud_.

"What were you gonna do with that?" Axel looks pointedly at the pin and back at Roxas, who's also staring at the object still rolling around from the momentum.

"I was gonna crush some ice with it and put it in a bag for your dumb face."

"Aww, you're the best. But why'd you bring it here?"

"'Cause I'm mad at you and what you did!" he stamps his foot.

Despite himself, Axel smiles. "I'm fine. Seifer's not gonna do anything. I'm not going anywhere. Y'know, I'm pretty sure I felt him get hard when I was wailing on him, so I don't think he'll be bothering us any time soon. Unless he wants his secret spread around campus," Axel cocks a grin.

Roxas snorts and crumples to the floor between Axel's legs. "I can't believe you beat someone up for me. I mean, I can… you're dumb like that but…" he sighs, covering his face with his hand and heavily leaning against one of Axel's legs with his head.

"Hey now, what's with all the name-calling today?" Axel sits up, towering over Roxas.

The hand slips away uncovering blue eyes that trail up to meet Axel's gaze. The two best friends stay locked onto each other. Axel watches the corners of Roxas' mouth lift like a time-lapsed flower bursting into full bloom. Roxas starts shaking, alarming Axel for a nanosecond, before the laugh rumbles out, quelling the concern.

Roxas slips even further down between Axel's legs, doubling over with laughter and thumps the floor slightly with his fist.

"What's so funny?"

Roxas' laugh turns shrill, hysterical even. The blond mop of hair lifts, revealing Roxas' tear-streaked face. The man reaches for something behind himself, producing his scratched-to-shit phone, for which Axel is only a _little bit_ responsible.

Roxas holds up his device. The fake shutter sound snaps, grating at Axel's nerves—he's asked Roxas to mute that function a hundred times and is pretty sure the man keeps it on extra loud to spite him—and then Roxas flips his phone around so Axel can see the photo of himself: hair disheveled, eye turning purple and red, half the tampon with its string dangling out of his nose, and his bandaged hand holding the bag of peas clearly visible. He looks a right mess.

"Don't I make the prettiest picture?" He tries to bat his eyelashes rather ineffectively. Roxas pulls a 'are you serious?' face, which causes Axel to huff out an amused titter. The force dislodges the blood-soaked tampon, which drops onto the lip of the couch and rolls onto the medium-gray carpeted floor. Both men stare at the small object and almost simultaneously burst out laughing.

Roxas holds his phone up once more. "I'm saving this forever. Your face is really dumb."

"Yeah, you're right!" Axel grins and brings the lukewarm bag of peas back to his face, ruffling Roxas' hair with his other hand.

Roxas smiles up at him which makes warm affection bubble inside of Axel. The love he feels for his best friend is more demure than when it had roared in his veins protectively as he'd lain into Seifer, but the undercurrent of deep devotion is always there. No matter what. He smiles back, the sting in his cheek barely noticeable.

The brightness dancing on Roxas' face plummets. He scooches—almost flinging himself back.

"What?" 'M I bleeding again?" Axel touches his nostril, feeling nothing but crusted-over blood.

Roxas stares back, bewildered almost, his mouth agape.

"What?" Axel presses, befuddlement turning into genuine concern.

"Shit," Roxas mutters.

" _What!"_ Axel begs, irritation flaring.

"No," Roxas rumbles, a frown scrunching his face.

" _Roxas,"_ he pleads, feeling sicker than ever before.

Roxas' eyes find Axel's again. His skin turns pink. "You know…" he begins breathlessly, "You know what you told me two years ago when I was puking my guts out in the toilet at that dive bar?"

A feeling like ice-cold water running over his head numbs Axel's insides from the top down. "Y-yeah?"

"What did you tell me?"

"I…" The night is unforgettable for him. It's etched into his psyche: crouching next to Roxas for the better part of a night, somehow managing to get them both home, and then continuing to hold a vigil beside Roxas, brushing hair out of the other man's face, rushing around fetching him water, towels, and anything else he had needed as he'd been violently ill.

He can't hold Roxas' gaze out of embarrassment welling up over recollecting it now. "I told you that," he swallows the thick lump, "I told you I loved you—that I had always loved you, but I only noticed in that dingy light with you throwing your guts up and that there is no explanation or reason for it." His stomach churns. "Why're you bringing it up now?" Panic floods him and he snaps his attention back onto Roxas. Words tumble from his mouth, "If I'm making you uncomfortable you just say the word and I'll stop whatever it is that's creeping you out. I told you then and I'm telling you now: our friendship means more to me than _anything_ else!"

Painful reminders of the awkward week following his confession come back to haunt him now: Roxas visibly uncomfortable, skittish even, making exits as soon as he'd seen Axel enter a room. But they had worked through it and their friendship is stronger because of it. That's what Axel feels about it anyway… but he could be wrong. A real fear grips him that all he has will somehow crumble.

Roxas remains maddeningly silent, not meeting Axel's gaze.

"Roxas," Axel forces out with a sharp whine.

"You beat Seifer up because you love me," Roxas snaps back.

"I beat him up because he was being a cunt to my best friend… _and_ … because _iloveyou,"_ he mutters, butterflies kick up and dance inside. He can't stand not knowing how bad this conversation is going to get.

The air feels thick. A tension sits between them.

"This is killing me! What are you after?" Axel erupts.

Roxas eyes dart. He wets his lips. Hesitant sounds emit from Roxas' throat before—"Did you ever figure out what it was about that moment that made you realize you loved me?"

Axel shakes his head. "I just fell for you and it hit me like a ton of bricks when I was listening to your retching," he gives Roxas a soft, apologetic smile. Roxas bites down his own amusement. It ruffles Axel in all the right ways. "Why are you asking me about this now? Did I _do_ something?" he asks softly.

"Of course you did!" Roxas thumps the floor with his fist, still sitting there at Axel's feet, looking up at him, the timidness replaced by fire. "You stood by me for over two months while I got it into my stupid head to do a stupid trick. You got me ice packs and kept telling me I could do it and that you believed in me and that you'd make sure you'd be there every time I attempted the trick and you filmed me falling on my ass every fucking time perfectly, but the _one_ time I succeed you fail me and killed my chance at having evidence and—" he takes a breath but not long enough for Axel to try at another apology, "you beat a guy up for me because his shit was grinding you as much as it's been grinding me, and you're always here with a smile even when you're beaten up, with a tampon shoved up your nose and your knuckles all bloody. And you're here for me when I drink too much and puke all night long."

Roxas pauses, breathless.

Axel stares, confused. "Oh- _kay?"_

"I'm not _finished!"_ Roxas snaps, haughty. "You'd do anything for me even if I don't return your feelings. You beat a total dickwad up for me and I'm so mad at you for that. I'm mad at you for hurting yourself and I'm so fucking mad at you because for some goddamn reason when I look at you with that damn smile on your face that feels like it's just for me and like we could go through hell together and you'd still stick by me," Roxas takes a big breath and gets on his knees, leaning his arms on Axel's legs for support, "And I'm so mad at myself that I'm in love with my best friend but that I didn't realize it sooner, you dumb shit!"

Roxas pants, as if having run a mile.

Axel stares, blinking rapidly, whiplashed.

"Y-you… _what? Y_ ou're _in love_ with me?"

"Yes, you stinker," Roxas frowns but a smile tugs at his lips and eyes.

Axel drops the packet of peas at the same time his mouth falls open.

Roxas moves close, pulling himself along between the limbs either side of him. Axel leans back and claps his mouth shut as Roxas' nose almost touches his.

Axel gulps, feeling light-headed. "Am I hallucinating? Maybe I've got a concussion."

"You probably do. I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow and I'm gonna take such good care of you because now that I see you," Roxas' eyes dart over Axel's face, particularly resting at the sites of injury, "I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you again. So no more tough-guy, protecting my honor acts, okay, you numbskull?"

Axel chuckles despite himself. "God, you just keep calling me names. I fucking love it."

"I love you, you douche," and then Roxas closes the gap between them, pushing his lips against Axel's with no coordination.

Yet Axel doesn't care. To him, it's the best feeling in the world: at last to have his best friend feel the same way he's felt for too many years. He winds an arm behind Roxas, hugging him, breaking their kiss and nuzzling into the crook of Roxas' neck, planting soft kisses.

He starts chuckling and it's Roxas' turn to ask, "What's so funny?" in soft delight.

"Just that all it took was me getting beat up like this for _us_ to happen."

Roxas snorts. "Nah… wasn't _just_ that. You look hot with a tampon shoved up your nose."

Axel barks with a laugh. "If that's the case we should shove other things in me and see how you feel about that." He attempts a wink.

Roxas blows air from his mouth in a loud huff, rolls his eyes, and shoves at Axel. "I'll get you some more ice." Roxas picks up the packet of peas and heads back to the kitchen.

The twinkle in Roxas' eye gives away his feigned attempt at offense, making Axel giddy. "Don't forget your murder device," he calls after in a sing-song.

"Nah, I'll leave that there in case this ends up being a colossal mistake and I need to finish you off."

"Fair. I won't make you regret loving me."

Roxas, reaching the corner wall of the kitchen, stops and looks back. With a pointed finger, he declares, "You better not," but the hard edge dissolves into the sweetest smile, a shy look, and then he's gone again into the kitchen, to get the ice.

Axel and Roxas stay up way too late that night, talking, holding each other, and exploring what their new future holds.


End file.
